United by Danger
by SweetLuh
Summary: Bella estuda no primeiro ano e é apaixonada por Edward que estuda no terceiro. Ele nem sabe de sua existência. Ao acaso, um dia, por destino - ou não, eles estavam na biblioteca e algo aconteceu. A morte da bibliotecária. Eles são as únicas testemunhas.
1. Showing the routine

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, lalala!

* * *

**Título:** United by Danger  
­­   
**Autora:** Luciana  
­­   
**Shipper:** Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper (...)  
­­   
**Gênero:** UA (Universo alternativo), Romance, Drama e Comédia (Não consigo fazer uma fic totalmente séria. .-.).  
­­ ­­   
**Censura:** T (Nunca escrevi um lemon na minha vida, mas talvez tenha.).  
­­   
**Sinopse:** _Bella estuda no 1° ano e é apaixonada por Edward que estuda no 3°. Ele nem sabe de sua existência. Ao acaso, um dia, por destino - ou não, eles estavam na biblioteca e algo aconteceu. A morte da bibliotecária. Eles são as únicas testemunhas. Em meio há tantos problemas um romance pode acontecer._

**N/A: **Certo, primeira longfic de twilight que eu faço. Eu pretendo levá-la até o final. Quero bastante reviews, hein. Eles me animam! Não vou demorar pra atualizar, pois estou de férias! (Graças à Deus! \o/) E acima de tudo: espero que gostem ok?

Todos os capítulos contem uma música diferente, que eu irei falar antes do capítulo.

Aí vai o primeiro capítulo. Boa leitura e não se esqueçam: quero reviews. :P

* * *

**Primeiro Capítulo: Showing the routine**

_(Música: Spanish Guitar – Toni Braxton)_

**A smoky room, a small caffe  
They come to hear you play  
And drink and dance the night away  
I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
But you don't know  
You don't even know that I am there**

Estava amanhecendo mais uma vez. E eu estava aqui, sem sono.

Levantei-me sem vontade, peguei a toalha e me encaminhei ao banheiro prestando atenção ao teto, que tinha uma rachadura de mais ou menos três centímetros do lado direito. Charlie teria que dar um jeito.

Senti algo se enroscar em meu pé e senti o chão chegando perto... E mais perto. Ouvi um baque e meu corpo estava no chão.

Olhei para meu pé e não havia nada... Mas oras...

De repente, senti um peso a mais em minhas costas e olhei rapidamente.

Scooby.

Maldito cachorro.

Mentira. Eu gosto dele, meu filhotão, mas ele vive me fazendo cair.

Suspirei e sentei.

- Scooby, você tem que aprender a ficar longe dos meus pés, lindo. – Falei carinhosamente e ele começou a abanar o rabinho. Que fofo.

Coloquei-o no chão e voltei ao meu caminho. Entrei no banheiro e me despi rapidamente. Liguei o chuveiro e vi as gotas de água começar a cair, num movimento continuo.

Entrei debaixo d'água, sentindo as gotas me encharcarem aos poucos. Fui me ensaboando sem nenhuma pressa; pouco ligava se chegaria atrasada na escola, pouco ligava se levaria bronca, pouco ligava se seria o centro de atenções por levar a bronca. Porque a _única_ pessoa que eu queria a atenção nem sabia que eu existia.

Desliguei o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha felpuda.

Saí do banheiro e avistei meu querido cachorro vindo na minha direção. Mas antes que ele chegasse aos meus pés novamente, pulei-o. Huh. Ganhei.

E de repente, senti-me indo à direção ao chão... De novo. Como ele consegue? Deve ser hobby.

Sentei-me e olhei aquela bola de pêlos. Senti sua língua em minha bochecha.

- Ok, Scooby. – Falei suspirando. – Mais tarde eu te levo pra passear, mas agora eu vou pra escola. - Dei um beijinho no topo da cabeça dele e me levantei, colocando-o na caminha.

Entrei em meu quarto e procurei meu chinelo. E não estava achando. Olhei debaixo da cama e...

- Ah, Scooby! – Gritei. - Mais um?

Ele veio abanando o rabinho com uma cara de inocente que estava longe de ser.

Mostrei o chinelo todo mordido pra ele... E ele abanou o rabinho mais ainda. Caso perdido.

**I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Til the dawn  
I wish you hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'm be your song, I'd be your song**

Abri o armário, procurando alguma roupa. Optei por uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida vermelha e meu casaco negro.

Fui pra escola com meu Chevy vermelho. Como sempre. E depois de dirigir uns quinze minutos, cheguei ao meu destino.

Saí do meu carro e o tranquei. Não que eu tivesse medo que fosse roubado. Na verdade, duvidaria que alguém fosse querê-lo.

Andei lentamente e logo vi Jess vindo na minha direção... Não estava com vontade de conversar com ninguém, mas simplesmente não podia dar uma de criança mimada e bater o pé porque _ele_ não me notava.

Se _ele_ estivesse feliz com outra, eu estaria feliz porque _ele_ estava bem.

Eu queria acreditar nisso. Mas _nem a mim_ mesma conseguia enganar.

Queria que _ele _me abraçasse. Queria que _ele _me tocasse. Queria que _ele_ me beijasse. Queria que _ele_ fosse meu. Mas _ele_ nem sabia que eu _existia_.

- Bella, está me ouvindo? – Jess perguntou visivelmente irritada.

- Desculpe. – Murmurei. – Pode falar.

**Steal my heart with every note you play  
I pray you'll look my way  
And hold me to your heart someday  
I hope to be the one that you caress with tenderness  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist**

- Então... – Ela começou. – Hoje terá uma apresentação de um garoto do terceiro ano, o Edward. – A menção desse nome fez meu coração falhar duas batidas e eu prestar atenção nela como nunca havia prestado.

- Como? – Perguntei aflita e ela pareceu não perceber. Melhor assim.

- Ele fará uma apresentação de violão para a escola toda, na última aula. – Ela falou suspirando. – Ele é lindo! – Ela comentou e por um momento eu quis jogá-la da escada. Calma Bella!

Logo me despedi de Jess e fui para minha aula. A minha sorte que o professor estava atrasado. Então, sentei em meu lugar.

A aula estava passando tão devagar... Eu iria enlouquecer. Todos estavam prestando atenção na matéria, que parecia que iria cair na prova da semana que vem. E eu não conseguia me concentrar.

Certo, calma Bella. Respire, inspire. Respire, inspire.

- Srta. Swan, está tudo bem? – Ouvi a voz do meu professor. – Está pálida.

Aproveitei a brecha, claro.

- Só uma tontura professor. – Falei com um sorriso fraco. – Será que eu posso tomar um ar?

- Claro. – Ele falou sorrindo. – Se não melhorar, vá à enfermaria.

- Tudo bem. – Falei me levantando. – Obrigada. – Saí da sala.

Livre.

A sensação de liberdade preencheu meu ser. Andei um pouco pelos corredores, tentando fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. E quando vi que já estava há mais de dez minutos fora da sala, voltei.

**Te sientas entre la gente  
Cierras tu ojos  
Y sueñas que soy tuyo  
Pero yo no se ni siquiera que estas ahi  
Me gustaria tenerte en mis brazos amor**

- Melhorou, Srta. Swan? – O professor perguntou.

- Sim, obrigado. – Respondi sentando-me em meu lugar.

Não demorou a o sinal tocar e a próxima aula vir. A professora entrou com alguns papéis e sentou-se em sua mesa.

- Certo... – Ela começou, respirando profundamente. – Abram na página 182 e façam um resumo sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Todos olharem abismados, mas somente um olhar ameaçador dela foi capaz de fazer todos se calar.

Não, não, não! Maldita professora!

Abri meu livro e vi que seriam pelo menos dez páginas sobre o assunto... E eram duas aulas. Socorro!

Odeio história.

Na verdade, não odeio. Eu odeio estudar sobre política, as Guerras Mundiais e aqueles malditos nazistas. Principalmente Hitler, odeio aquele cara; fez-me ficar estudando sobre as coisas que ele fez durante um bom tempo!

- Algum problema, Srta. Swan? – A professora perguntou, olhando-me.

- N-não. – Respondei tentando não gaguejar. Falhei, claro.

Ela voltou à atenção para os papéis e eu fingi fazer a lição. Maldita professora!

Huh. Será que o Scooby a derrubaria também? Qualquer dia desses eu testaria.

Comecei a fazer a lição de verdade, mas minha mente parecia pregar peças.

Tentei me concentrar no resumo e quando finalmente consegui, comecei a escrever como louca, pois ouvi a professora falar que era pra entregar e faltavam vinte minutos para a aula terminar.

Quando bateu o sinal, eu havia terminado o resumo.

Céus, eu nunca havia escrito tanto em tão pouco tempo. Já estava até vendo os calos aparecendo.

**I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist**

Entreguei o resumo e segui para o intervalo. E então meu coração disparou quando lembrei da apresentação que Edward faria. Passei os olhos por todo o pátio, procurando e achei-o na mesa de sempre, com seus amigos. Suspirei.

- Bella. – Olhei na direção que vinha a voz. Ângela, uma amiga minha.

Ela estava acenando para mim, então fui a sua direção. Observei as pessoas que estavam também. Jess, Lauren, Mike e Jacob. Esse último tinha uma paixonite por mim, mas ele havia se dado mal, pois eu só tinha olhos para o Edward... E, ele nem me enxerga.

Essa afirmação fez com que meu coração se apertasse, mas me obriguei a não olhar para direção dele.

Peguei somente uma coca e tomei-a rapidamente.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – Ouvi a voz de Ângela novamente e logo me vi como centro das atenções.

- Sim. – Respondi simplesmente. Todos voltaram para suas conversas particulares, enquanto eu olhava o teto, tentando me distrair.

Comecei a prestar atenção nos meus batimentos cardíacos e estava acelerado... Eu precisava me acalmar. Não iria acontecer nada demais hoje. Nada demais.

De repente, senti o sono me invadindo e a única coisa que eu queria fazer era dormir.

E ver Edward.

Huh. E mais algumas coisas.

**I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn**

- Bella, bateu o sinal. – Ouvi a voz de Ângela.

- Ah, sim. – Falei dando um sorriso fraco para ela.

Levantamos-nos e seguimos para o corredor. Que estava uma bagunça. Então, como não estava a fim de chegar atrasada, me infiltrei no meio das pessoas e logo, com muito esforço, consegui chegar à porta da minha sala.

Encaminhei-me à minha mesa, tentando não tropeçar nas mochilas espalhadas no chão. Sentei-me no meu lugar, puxei meu caderno e meu livro. Era aula de inglês.

Huh. Era tudo que eu precisava. Morrendo de sono e me vem com inglês.

- Hi class. – A ouvi dizer e todos responderam um sonoro "Hello teacher.".

- Ok class, open your books on page fifty two. – Ela instruía.

E depois disso, só fui ouvir algo quando o sinal da última aula tocou.

- Alunos, nós vamos ao auditório ver uma apresentação do Sr. Cullen! – A professora falou sonhadora.

Eu juro que vi brilho nos olhos das garotas. Huh. Acho que vamos ter que internar algumas.

E eu vou ser a primeira delas, claro.

Seguimos calmamente até o auditório.

Mentira.

Não foi tão calmamente assim. As garotas estavam todas alvoroçadas. Será que eu ajo assim também? Céus, espero que não.

**I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song**

Logo estávamos postados em nossos lugares, esperando a atração do dia. Meu coração batia a mil. E eu já estava considerando que teria um enfarte. Ok, não seria legal morrer no meio da apresentação.

No meio do palco improvisado havia uma cadeira e um violão ao lado. A parede atrás era de um tom azul marinho, dando um contraste com o resto da sala, que era branca.

Depois de conseguirem acalmar os alunos, avisaram que Edward iria entrar.

E então, depois de alguns segundos depois, ele entrou. Com um leve sorriso em seu rosto perfeito. Os seus lindos olhos verdes pareceram faiscar em minha direção – eu estava na terceira fileira. Mas eu só podia estar sonhando. Com certeza era pra alguém atrás de mim. Ou na frente. Tanto faz!

Ele sentou-se na cadeira e pegou o violão, ajeitando-o em seu colo e começou a tocar uma canção calma. Bem diferente de tudo que eu já tinha ouvido. Era simplesmente linda.

A sala pareceu entrar em transe ouvindo a doce música.

Fechei os olhos para melhor apreciar, e senti meu coração se acalmar lentamente... Até que a música a acabou.

Abri os olhos e ele já estava indo, sem olhar para trás. Senti meu coração se apertar, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

**Te sientas entre la gente  
Cierras tu ojos  
Y suenas que soy tuyo  
Pero yo no siquiera se que estas ahi  
Me gustaria tenerte entre mis brazos amor**

O sinal bateu, e todos foram se encaminhando a seus carros. Fiz isso também e logo estava em frente ao meu Chevy. Entrei nele e dirigi o mais rápido que minha velha caminhonete permitia.

Quando entrei em casa, vi uma bola de pêlo correr em minha direção. Mas sentei no chão, evitando qualquer beijo com o mesmo.

- Calma, filhotão. – Falei sorrindo pro fofo. – Já vou levá-lo pra passear. Só vou tomar um banho, me arrumar e comer algo.

Ele parecia entender. Foi se deitar, esperando eu fazer o que tinha pra fazer.

Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei um jeans escuro, uma blusa de lã verde musgo. Não estava tão frio como de manhã. Almocei rapidamente e fui pegar a guia do meu fofão.

- Vamos, Scooby. – Gritei da porta, com a guia em mãos.

Ele apareceu no meu pé e eu coloquei a guia nele, saindo de casa. Andamos calmamente pela rua da minha casa, que estava deserta. Nenhuma novidade.

**I sit in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
And you don't know**

Senti um vento forte batendo nas minhas costas e logo vi um carro prata passar rapidamente. Parecia um volvo. Será...?

Não, deve ser minha imaginação pregando peça.

E o carro pareceu diminuir a velocidade quando passou por mim. Hum... Eu preciso urgentemente ser internada, já estou até imaginando coisas!

Fiquei parada, olhando o carro se distanciar. Até que Scooby começou a puxar a barra de minha calça.

- Ok, Scooby! – Falei sorrindo. – Vamos voltar. – Demos meia volta e começamos a voltar pra casa.

**You don't even know that I exist  
I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song**

**

* * *

**

Espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado. Beijos e até a próxima. :*

* * *


	2. Showing more a little the routine

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, lalala!

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo pequenininho, mas as coisas já estão começando a ficar... _interessantes_.

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam: quero reviews. :P

* * *

**Capítulo Dois:** **Showing more a little the routine **

_(Música: Wake up alone - Amy Winehouse)_

**It's okay in the day I'm staying busy  
Tied up in love so I don't have to wonder where is he  
Got so sick of crying  
So just lately  
When I catch myself I do a 180  
I stay up clean the house  
At least I'm not drinking  
Run around just so I don't have to think about thinking  
That silent sense of content  
That everyone gets  
Just disappears soon as the sun sets**

Sábado!

Graças à Deus.

A semana passara-se arrastando e nada de interessante havia acontecido.

Agora eu estava aqui, em plenas oito horas da manhã sem fazer nada. Passei meus olhos pela sala e me joguei no sofá; peguei o controle remoto e liguei a TV.

Fui passando os canais, sem prestar atenção realmente. Mas um me chamou a atenção. Era um anuncio falando que daqui dez minutos iria começar o filme _'Jogo de Amor em Las Vegas'_.

Pulei do sofá, animada; fui correndo pra cozinha, fazer algo pra eu comer enquanto assistia. Só não sei como eu não havia caído no meio do percurso.

Lembrei-me que tinha feito compras na última quinta-feira. Abri a geladeira e peguei uma coca-cola. Fui ao armário, peguei um copo e deixei em cima da mesa.

Fiz brigadeiro e pipoca; voltei correndo pra sala, deixando tudo em cima da mesinha de centro.

Corri até meu quarto, puxei alguns travesseiros e cobertores. Voltei pra sala e me enrolei neles, enquanto puxava a pipoca e comia, vendo o filme começar.

Senti uma bola de pêlos pular no meu colo.

- Scooby. – Falei alegremente, puxando para meu colo.

Ajeitei-o comigo e voltei à atenção ao filme.

Quando vi os créditos finais, olhei para o Scooby, e este dormia tranquilamente, apoiado em meu braço. Olhei novamente para a TV e começava um novo filme: _'Minha mãe quer que eu me case'_.

Já que estava ali mesmo, comecei a assistir aquele filme também.

Mas na metade do filme, peguei no sono. Um sono sem sonhos, como sempre.

**This face in my dreams sees in my guts  
He floats me with dread  
Soaked in soul  
He swims in my eyes by the bed  
Pour myself over him  
Moon spilling in  
And I wake up alone**

Quando acordei, lembrei que tinha prova no dia seguinte. E fiquei desesperada, claro.

Peguei tudo que precisava pra estudar e fiquei o meu tão sonhado domingo estudando. Nada mais legal, não?

Quando parei de estudar, já era tarde; passava das dez da noite e eu estava quebrada. Pelo menos, eu iria tirar uma boa nota - e se não tirasse… Jogava-me da janela.

E também, não fiquei pensando nele.

Mas eu sabia, no momento que eu tivesse uma brecha pra pensar, ele voltaria a me assombrar. Sempre voltava.

Tomei um banho, coloquei um pijama e deitei. Fechei os olhos lentamente e ele apareceu... Com o mesmo sorriso.

O sorriso deslumbrante dele.

E me deixando levar, segui em sua direção. Ele aumentou o sorriso, fazendo-me ficar mais deslumbrada ainda. Céus, como pode existir alguém tão perfeito?

Vejo-o estender a mão para mim e meu sangue congela dentro de minhas veias. Sorrio involuntariamente.

Ele vinha em minha direção, seus olhos verdes brilhando e brilhando.

E de repente tudo ficou negro. Senti algo peluda em meu pescoço e abri os olhos.

- Scooby! – Falo irritada. – Seu... – Olho para aquela carinha fofinha. – Ah, Scooby, por que você fez isso?

Ele abanou o rabinho, olhando pra mim e desceu da cama. Olhei o relógio e já era de levantar.

Sorri para o Scooby, meu anjinho.

**If I was my heart  
I'd rather be restless  
The second I stop the sleep catches up and I'm breathless  
This ache in my chest  
As my day is done now  
The dark covers me and I cannot run now  
My blood running cold  
I stand before him  
It's all I can do to assure him  
When he comes to me  
I drip for him tonight  
Drowning in me we bathe under blue light**

Puxei minha toalha e fui ao banheiro. Despi-me rapidamente, fiquei debaixo do chuveiro e liguei-o.

A água estava gelada!

Comecei a dar pulinhos embaixo d'água enquanto mudava do frio pro quente. E assim que a temperatura amornou, relaxei.

Lavei meus cabelos lentamente e ensaboei muito bem meu corpo.

Logo estava fora da água e com a toalha enrolada em meu copo.

Troquei-me rapidamente e desci as escadas.

- Oi Bells! – Ouvi a voz de Charlie vindo da cozinha.

- Oi pai. – Falei. – Por que ainda não foi? – Tentei perguntar o mais delicadamente possível.

- Hoje eu entro uma hora mais tarde. – Ele falou. Que estranho – Fiz o seu café.

Olhei a mesa e lá tinha suco e uns lanches. Puxei a cadeira e me sentei, olhando a comida. Nada anormal. Será que tinha pimenta?

Olhei para o Charlie e ele balançava levemente em círculos uma xícara, que devia conter café. Parecia ansioso. Sorri e peguei um lanche, levando à minha boca lentamente.

Mordi um peque no pedaço e mastiguei lentamente. Hum... Tinha presunto, queijo e... catupiry?

Estava gostoso.

- Gostou? – Charlie perguntou, colocando a xícara na mesa e vindo até mim.

- Sim. – Falei colocando um pouco de suco no copo. Será que tinha sal em vez do açúcar?

Tomei um gole. Era de maracujá. Meu favorito.

Tinha um pouco de açúcar demais, mas estava bom.

Charlie continua olhando-me ansiosamente.

- Está bom, pai. – Falei sorrindo. Ele suspirou aliviado.

Terminei de comer e corri pra porta. Tropecei algumas vezes, mas felizmente não me machuquei.

- Pai, dá ração pro Scooby. – Gritei da porta. Sem esperar uma resposta, saí. Entrei em meu carro e fui para escola, nem um pouco animada.

**His face in my dreams sees in my guts  
He floats me with dread  
Soaked in soul  
He swims in my eyes by the bed  
Pour myself over him  
Moon spilling in  
And I wake up alone  
And I wake up alone  
And I wake up alone  
And I wake up alone**

Quando cheguei à escola, todos estavam comentando sobre... A apresentação. Já era de se esperar.

- Oi Bella! – A voz de Jess me despertou.

- Oi Jess. – Falei, sem dar atenção.

- Ontem o Cullen tocou tão bem. – Ela falava sonhadora.

- É. – Respondi olhando para o lado.

- Ah, Bella. – Ela falou animada. – Ele terminou o namoro com a Tanya! – Ela falou praticamente pulando.

Aff... Nada demais.

... Opa! Espera!

Olhei-a e falei arregalando os olhos:

- Como?

- Ele terminou o namoro! – Respondeu aparentemente feliz por eu estar dando atenção. – Agora eu tenho uma chance.

Eu juro que me segurei pra não rir.

- Pois é. – Falei olhando-a. – Agora... Vamos pra sala. – Comecei a entrar no meio da multidão, no corredor.

Quando entrei a sala, já estava descabelada. Meu Deus, será que agora virou missão de vida ou morte chegar à sala inteira?

As aulas passaram sem nada de muito interessante. Cheguei à aula de inglês, eu pedi para ir à biblioteca pegar um livro. Ele deixou, claro. E ela ficou feliz em ver que alguém tinha interesse em ler.

Quando cheguei à biblioteca, ela parecia mais vazia que o normal. Entrei nela sentindo um calafrio percorrer minha espinha.

**

* * *

**

Deixem reviews pra mim saber o que vocês acham. Beijos e até a próxima. :*


	3. Death

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, lalala!

* * *

**N/A:** Aqui mais um capítulo. Mas a próxima atualização vai demorar, pois viajar domingo e só volto dia 12 de janeiro.

Feliz Natal e prospero Ano Novo!

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam: quero reviews. :P

* * *

**Capítulo Três: Death**

_(Música: Untitled – Simple Plan)_

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

Não sei exatamente por que, mas eu estava com uma sensação de que algo ruim estava pra acontecer.

Comecei a ouvir o barulho de chuva e olhei uma das grandes janelas da biblioteca. A água batia insistentemente nesta. O céu estava cada vez mais escuro. Parecia noite. As luzes do local brilhavam intensamente, quase me cegando.

Entrei em uma das dezenas de corredores e comecei a olhar os livros. Repetia mentalmente pra mim que não era nada aquela sensação ruim.

Ouvi um pequeno barulho, e virei assustada para ver o que era.

Livros... Livros... Livros... Edward... Livros e mais livros.

Espera, Edward?

Voltei o olhar para ele.

**How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

Ele nem ao menos parecia ter me notado ali. Senti meu coração apertar e a vontade de chorar aparecer.

O nó na garganta estava se formando. Eu queria sumir. Eu queria gritar.

Como um amor não correspondido doia. Como estar na frente dele e saber que ele ao menos sabe que eu existo machucava.

A sensação voltou com tudo e eu me senti fraquejar. Edward finalmente olhou pra mim.

- Está tudo bem com você? – Ele perguntou olhando-me preocupado.

Ele fazia isso por educação, com certeza. Ele era educado com todos.

- E-e-e-eu... e-e-es-est-estou... – Eu gaguejava. Deus, como eu era idiota.

As luzes se apagaram.

Isso mesmo. As luzes se apagaram.

Agora eu estava perdida emocionalmente e perdida no escuro.

A chuva continuava a bater fortemente contra a janela, o céu estava cinza.

Comecei a ouvir passos e meu coração disparou. Como é que meu coração tava calmo até agora?

Senti uma mão rodear firmemente meu pulso. E eu já estava pronta pra gritar, mas ouvi a voz de quem estava me puxando sussurrar 'Estou com um mal pressentimento. Vamos nos esconder.'. Edward.

Suspirei dexando-me ser levada. Ele me empurrou pra baixo de uma mesa, onde ninguém poderia nos ver, mas nos teriamos até que uma boa visão. Eu abri a boca para falar, mas Edward colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios, em forma de pedir silêncio. Se não estivessemos nessa situação, até que poderia ser considerado romântico.

Ouvi os passos se aproximando e prendi a respiração.

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping of the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold on to  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

Os passos se aproximavam mais e mais. E eu já me sentia suando frio.

Já dava pra ver a sombra da pessoa. Era um homem.

Olhei para Edward e pude ver que ele tentava olhar o rosto do cara.

Ele se aproximava mais e mais. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer.

Até que ele passou pela mesa. Ele estava com um sobre-tudo negro, as mangas eram compridas e só dava pra ver um anel no dedo anelar. Era lindo!

Era dourado, possívelmente de ouro; uma fênix feita de uma pedra negra. Observei melhor e pude observar que era feita de ônix e seus olhos eram duas pedras vermelhas. Acho que eram rubis. Um anel lindo, com certeza.

Senti-me subitamente puxada para trás e percebi que tinha me movido demais pra frente. Tinha dado sorte de não ter sido pega.

O cara se afastava, e eu vi em sua mão uma... arma!

Ouvi as trancas travando. E pelo alto som, podia-se deduzir que fora em toda a escola. Comecei a ouvir gritos, pedindo para abrir as portas.

Eles deviam estar agradecidos. Não eram eles que estavam trancados com um possível assassino.

E, de repente, a ficha caiu.

Eu estava trancada junto de um assassino!

Senti uma louca vontade de gritar, mas minha voz não saia. Eu estava paralisada.

E nessa hora eu tive vontade de voltar no tempo; de fazer o que eu queria ter feito enquanto estava em casa, dormir e não ir pra escola. Eu queria voltar no tempo em que eu morava com a minha mãe. Quando eu era a responsável, mas me sentia segura junto dela.

Senti um par de braços fortes em volta de mim, e só nesse momento percebi que estava chorando.

- Calma. – Eu ouvi a voz doce dele aos sussurros, mas eu não conseguia me acalmar. – O que foi que você viu pra ficar assim?

- A-a-a-ar-ar-arma. – Eu falei quase sem fôlego.

- É, eu vi. – Ele sussurrou. Olhei sua face e ele estava sério. – Não podemos sair daqui.

Algo de ruim estava pra acontecer e eu sabia disso.

Só não sabia o que iria acontecer.

**How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

Os gritos dos alunos querendo sair das salas ainda era audível. Mas minha mente estava trabalhando a mil.

Eu registrava cada detalhe dez vezes melhor.

A chuva forte batendo contra a janela.

O céu escuro lá fora.

As pessoas gritando.

Os passos ficando distantes.

Nas mesas, os livros abertos tinham suas folhas viradas de um lado pro outro.

Mas eu estava concentrada naquele cara. O que ele queria eu não sei, mas eu iria descobrir.

Uma onda de coragem passou por mim e eu não iria ignorá-la. Mas quando fui me levantar, senti os braços de Edward me segurarem.

- Me solta. – Falei quase inaudívelmente. Eu estava louca, era um fato.

- Não. – Ele falou rispído. – Daqui você não sai!

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Prestei bastante atenção, tentando me desligar de todos os outros barulhos e me concentrar só naquele homem. Eu ouvi alguns sussurros, que ecoavam pela biblioteca, mas não conseguia entender.

E, de repente, o barulho de um tiro se fez ouvir no local.

E depois disso, só veio o silêncio.

**I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

**

* * *

**

Deixem reviews pra mim saber o que vocês acham. Feliz Natal e prospero Ano Novo, again! Beijos e até a próxima. :*


	4. Who?

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, lalala!

* * *

**N/A:** Voltei de viagem. E aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês. Muito obrigada pelos reviews!

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam: quero reviews. :P

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro: Who?**

_(Música: Papercut – Linkin Park)_

**Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first.  
Or how the pressure was fed.  
But I know just what it feels like to  
Have a voice in the back of my head**

O silêncio estava me matando. O vento estava revolto, batendo com intensidade contra os livros. As páginas voavam de um lado pro outro, sem descanço.

Meu corpo estava tremendo, minhas mãos soavam e meus lábios estavam arroxeados.

Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, imóvel, olhando pro nada.

Senti o cheiro de sangue.

Meu coração falhou duas batidas e depois voltou com tudo, batendo alucinadamente.

Minha cabeça começou a girar e girar.

Eu não podia desmaiar agora. Simplesmente não podia.

Me levantei rapidamente, saindo debaixo da mesa, antes que Edward me segurasse. Corri como nunca tinha corrido antes. E o mais incrível: Eu não estava tropeçando.

O vento batia contra meu corpo, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. A adrenalina estava alta. Meu corpo estava no limite. Eu estava esgotada física e emocionalmente, mas eu não parava de correr.

Eu passava correndo pelos corredores. A biblioteca era enorme. Eu seguia o cheiro do sangue e não ligava pro mal que isso estava me fazendo.

Eu sabia que Edward vinha logo atrás, mas eu não ligava. Pela primeira vez eu não ligava.

E então, parei.

Ouvi meu próprio grito ecoando por toda escola e depois disso a escoridão me abraçou.

**It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watch every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me, right underneath my skin**

Eu ouvia vozes, mas não conseguia identificá-las. Eu sentia minha cabeça doer.

Mas, na escuridão de minha mente eu lembrei.

Lembrei de tudo.

Até do que eu não queria.

Sophie Sharpe Meynell estava morta. A bibliotecária da escola estava morta. Eu tinha visto tudo, minha mente havia gravado até o menor detalhe.

O sangue.

O sangue cobrindo o chão.

O sangue saindo dela.

Os livros jogados por todos os lados.

O sangue por cima desses livros.

Ela estava de bruços, com a cabeça virada em minha direção.

Ela estava mais pálida que o normal.

Os olhos dela estava abertos; espantados e amedrontados.

Mortos, opacos, vazios.

Os lábios estavam arroxeados.

As mãos estavam sobre o peito, de onde jorrava sangue.

Uma de suas mãos estavam sobre o carpete e suas unhas estavam cravadas neste.

Seus fios de cabelos loiros, um dia vivos, agora estavam sujos de sangue, sem vida.

Eu lembro que antes da escuridão me tomar por inteira, ouvi uma das portas do local serem arrombadas.

E logo depois um par de mãos rodeando minha cintura. E então, a escuridão teve dó de mim e me levou daquele pesadelo por algum tempo.

_'Olá, Isabella!'_

_'Qual livro você quer hoje?'_

_'Eu amo o que eu faço.'_

Frases e frases que ela me falou quando viva vinha à minha cabeça.

Eu já não estava agüentando.

A voz dela me perturbava, as imagens não saiam da minha cabeça.

- Bella. – Eu conhecia aquela voz. Charlie! – Bella, meu bem. – Ele me chamava.

Eu não conseguia abrir os olhos.

**It's like I'm, paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a, whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right.  
Beneath my skin...**

Todas as imagens rodavam a minha volta. A voz dela estava me deixando paranóica. Senti-me ofegar.

- Bella! – Ouvi a voz de Charlie, alarmada.

- Calma, Charlie. – Eu não conhecia aquela voz.

Senti uma mão na minha testa, uma mão desconhecida. Eu queria abrir os olhos. Eu queria gritar. Eu queria sumir.

Mas eu não conseguia.

_'Oh, Bella!'_

A voz dela estava ali. Eu me lembrava daquele momento. Quando ainda ela estava viva.

**Flash Back**

_Entrei na biblioteca, feliz por não estar na sala de aula aguentando o professor chato._

_- Bella? – A voz de Sophie se fez presente. – Não é aula de matemática? O que faz aqui?_

_- Fui expulsa da sala. – Falei emburrada. – Professor chato aquele lá._

_- Oh, Bella! – Ela falou rindo. – E o que você fez?_

_- Eu durmi na sala. – Falei corando. – Eu não durmi bem a noite._

_Ela riu._

_- Isso não se faz! – Ela tentou me repreender, mas estava rindo. – Também não sou chegada naquele cara, mas não conte à ninguém, ok?_

_- Ok. – Falei rindo._

**/ Flash Back**

Acima de tudo, ela _era_ minha amiga.

Era jovem e tinha uma vida pela frente.

Senti-me ofegar novamente.

- Bella! – A voz de Charlie estava desesperada.

Me esforcei pra abrir os olhos.

E dessa vez, eu consegui aos poucos.

Minha visão turva, mas eu já conseguia ver o teto branco.

Eu estava no hospital.

- Bella, você acordou! – A voz de Charlie estava mais forte agora.

- Pai? – Olhei na direção onde eu achava que ele estava.

Aos poucos eu consegui me sintonizar.

Com Charlie havia mais duas pessoas. Um loiro muito bonito e... Edward.

- Como se sente, querida? – O loiro falou docemente.

- Cansada. – Falei.

Meu corpo todo doía, como se eu tivesse sido espancada.

- É normal. – O loiro falou olhando-me preocupadamente. – Você teve um desgaste emocional muito grande.

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos.

- E-e-então... é v-ver-verdade? – Perguntei rouca.

- Sim, Bella. – Charlie repondeu com pesar. – Mas tente não pensar nisso, você não está em condições disso.

- M-m-mas... – Eu tentava replicar.

- Depois falamos sobre isso, ok? – Charlie falou olhando-me com ternura.

- T-ta. – Falei.

- Querida, tenho que ir ver algumas coisas, mas depois eu volto. – Charlie falou. – Vou deixá-la em suas mãos, Carlisle.

Ah, então esse era o pai adotivo de Edward.

- Pode deixar. – Ele falou olhando-me.

Edward estava encostado na parede, em silêncio.

**I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter as i can't  
add up to what you can  
But everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when they closer eyes  
A face watches everytime they lie  
A face that laughs everytime they fall  
[And watches everything]  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too, right inside your skin**

- Vou pedir pra uma das enfermeiras trazer uma sopa pra você. – Carlisle falou, sorrindo. – Já volto. – Saiu do quarto.

Edward, que estava em silêncio até agora, se aproximou.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou hesitante.

- Hm... Não. – Respondi sincera.

Ele ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos.

- Aquele cara... – Ele falou rouco. – Deve ter sido ele...

Nossa!

Eu tinha até me esquecido dele.

- A única coisa que eu sei era que ele tinha um anel muito bonito. – Eu falei.

- Você se lembra dos detalhes do anel? – Ele me perguntou.

- Sim. – Respondi olhando pra janela. Estava garoando. – Por quanto tempo eu estive desacordada?

- Algumas horas... – Ele respondeu, olhano pra janela.

- Hm...

O clima estava pesado e eu não sabia o que falar pra sair disso.

- Eu acabei nem me apresentando. – Ele falou do nada, atraindo minha atenção. – Sou Edward Cullen.

Eu sorri.

- Eu sei... – Falei e ele pareceu desconcertado.

- E você é Isabella...

- Bella, por favor. – Repreendi.

- Bella. – Edward repitiu. – Certo.

A porta foi aberta, e por esta entrou Ellie. Uma simpática infermeira que eu já conhecia das minhas outras visitas.

- Coma tudo, certo? – Ela falou sorrindo, colocando o prato com sopa no meu colo.

Era sopa de feijão. Eca!

- Eu não gosto de feijão, Ellie. – Falei fazendo careta. Ela riu suavemente e Edward encarou-nos confuso.

- Eu sei, querida. – Ela falou com um sorriso terno. – Mas você precisa se alimentar.

- Certo... – Falei vencida.

Olhei mais uma vez pra sopa e comecei a comer. Fazendo careta, claro.

**It's like I'm, paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a, whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right.  
Beneath my skin.**

Quando terminei de comer, Ellie deixou o quarto. Satisfeita por eu ter comido tudo.

E eu com uma vontade enorme de correr pro banheiro e vomitar.

Edward olhava-me com um sorriso divertido.

- Qual é a piada? – Perguntei emburrada.

- Suas caretas. – Ele falou. – Odeia feijão tanto assim? – Perguntou.

- Você nem faz idéia!

Ele riu suavemente.

Meu coração disparou.

A porta se abriu e por esta entrou Charlie com cara de poucos amigos.

- Bella, amanhã você terá que dar um depoimento para a policia. – Ele falou suspirando.

E então, tudo o que eu estava lutando pra esquecer, voltou.

- Ah... Certo. – Falei hesitante.

Não ia ser nada legal amanhã.

- E você também, Edward. – Charlie falou sério, olhando Edward.

- Certo Chefe Swan. – Ele respondeu seriamente.

- Charlie. – Charlie corrigiu.

Edward deu um pequeno sorriso. Agora me pergunto por quê.

- Certo... Charlie.

Meu pai olhou-o durante um tempo, estudando-o. Fiquei apreensiva, pois por mais que eu estivesse passando por tudo isso, eu ainda era apaixonada por Edward.

E a última coisa que eu queria era que Charlie não gostasse de Edward... Antes mesmo de eu ter alguma chance!

Eles pareciam se comunicar silenciosamente.

Ta, perdi alguma coisa?

- Cuida bem da menina. – Charlie falou de repente, fazendo-me corar. – Tenho que ir.

- Claro. – Edward falou sorrindo.

Charlie veio até mim. E desajeitadamente deu um beijo em minha testa. Eu sabia o quanto ele estava se esforçando pra conseguir ser um pai mais terno.

E isso fez meu coração se aquecer. Sorri levemente.

Charlie saiu do quarto e Edward sentou-se numa cadeira ao meu lado.

- Melhor dormir... – Edward comentou. Nossa, eu não tinha percebido que estava com sono até ele falar.

Fechei os olhos e rezei pra que não tivesse pesadelos.

A escuridão veio aos poucos, me levando pra um mundo desconhecido.

**It's like I'm paranoid, looking over my back  
It's like a, whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right.  
Beneath my skin...**

Um mundo escuro.

Um mundo frio.

Um mundo triste.

Um mundo de pesadelos.

Um mundo que, sinceramente, se eu pudesse, evitaria à todo custo!

Tudo voltou.

Cada imagem.

Cada palavra.

Cada sensação.

Não sabia porque isso me afetava tanto.

Não sabia se era por causa da culpa; Eu podia ter feito algo. Eu devia ter feito algo.

Não sabia se era por causa do sangue; Eu era sensível. Muito sensível.

Não sabia se era por causa da injustiça; Ela tinha uma vida pela frente.

Só sabia que aquilo tudo estava me perturbando profundamente.

Sussurros não compreensíveis rondavam minha mente, como um furacão.

Que aparece do nada, bagunça e quebra tudo.

A única diferença comigo era que... Ele não ia embora.

Toda a cena da biblioteca passou. De novo e de novo.

Repetia sem parar.

Eu não devia estar com medo.

Eu sabia que era só um pesadelo. Eu sabia que deveria acordar.

Mas eu estava com medo. E eu não conseguia acordar.

De repente, tudo ficou preto. Silencioso. Medonho.

Eu estava lá, no meio do nada.

Então, começou a ventar. O vento começou a ficar forte. Mais e mais forte.

E do nada, ele começou me rodear, sufocando-me.

Em meio a tanto vento, começou a surgir neve. Não sei de onde vinha, mas agora era uma tempestade à minha volta e eu não conseguia ver nada.

**The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin**

Eu não conseguia respirar. O oxigênio havia sumido.

O frio aumentava consideralvemente. E as vozes... As vozes tinham voltado com tudo.

As imagens passavam diante de meus olhos, desesperando-me.

Comecei a sentir dor, cada vez maior. Era uma dor física.

Olhei para mim mesma e minha pele estava cheia de cortes. Olhei o furacão que havia se formado à minha volta e agora era possível ver pequenos cristais de gelo. Afiados, brilhates e mortais.

Sangue saia dos meus machucados sem parar e eu já não conseguia achar ar em meus pulmões.

As vozes, que antes não passavam de sussurros, agora estavam altas e doloridas aos meus ouvidos.

Eu tentava reunir forças para gritar, mas não dava. Eu estava morrendo.

Lenta e dolorosamente.

Senti-me ser puxada para um lugar negro. Parecia não ter nada. Nada além do escuro. Nada além da solidão.

- NÃO! – Ouvi meu próprio grito. Abri os olhos, e eu estava sentada na cama do hospital.

Não demorou para que as lágrimas viessem. Meu corpo tremia e eu estava toda suada.

**The sun goes down  
I feel the light betraying me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betraying me**

Olhei para a janela, estava escurecendo lá fora. O sol estava me traindo... novamente.

Passei os olhos por todo o quarto; estava vazio.

Meu coração estava acelerado. A adrenalina fazia festa no meu sangue. O suor descia lentamente por minha testa.

Meu rosto devia estar com uma careta de pánico.

Suspirei.

Eu precisava sair daquele local o mais rápido possível.

Eu não podia continuar naquele hospital. Ele estava me deixando louca. Paranóica. Com medo.

Levantei-me rapidamente e entrei no pequeno banheiro que havia no quarto. Olhei minha face no espelho; estava horrível. Passei um pouco de água no rosto e olhei em volta. Tinha um pequeno ármario; abri-o.

Minhas roupas estava lá. Coloquei-as rapidamente. Bati meu pé algumas vezes, mas nada que se comparesse ao meu terror de continuar naquele local.

Saí do banheiro, e logo do quarto também. O corredor estava silencioso e escuro. Mas eu podia algumas vozes vinda do andar de baixo.

Corri pelo corredor, mas tropecei e caí.

Minhas mãos doiam, mas eu ignorei. Levantei-me e continuei a correr. Aquele corredor parecia aqueles de filme de terror. E isso não estava ajudando.

Desci as escadas com cuidado e então, todas as luzes se ligaram. Dei um pulo de susto, mas continuei a correr.

Ouvi umas vozes vindo na minha direção e entrei na primeira porta que encontrei.

Eu conhecia aquelas vozes. Edward, Charlie e Carlisle.

Encostei minhas costas na porta e observei o quarto. Estava bastante escuro, mas era possível se ver uma... mesa. Ou pelo menos, parecia. E em cima desta, tinha algo coberto. Tentei apurar meu olfato e o cheiro não era bom.

Então, como um raio, entendi o que era. Um morto.

Comecei a ficar desesperada novamente. Olhei a sala inteira e tinha mais mesas e mais mortos cobertos. Meus olhos se encheram d'água e minhas tremiam cada vez mais.

**(The sun...)  
It's like I'm, paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a, whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right.(I feel the light betraying me)  
Beneath my skin.(The sun...)  
It's like I'm, paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a, whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within  
(I feel the light betraying me. Ohhhhh ohhhhh ohhhhhhh)  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right.  
Beneath my skin!**

As vozes já estavam longe, então arrisquei olhar. Não tinha ninguém no corredor. Saí do quarto rapidamente e segui por intermináveis corredores – pelo menos para mim eram -, até que cheguei em uma porta... diferente.

A abri e dei de cara com a floresta. Eu não iria entrar no meio daquilo. Mas nem me torturando!

Então, comecei a ouvir vozes vindo na minha direção. Ótimo!

Olhei para o lado e vi que tinha uma grande lixeira. Devia ser a cozinha do hospital ali.

Eu não tinha sorte mesmo.

Em meu rosto nasceu um sorriso amargo e eu sai pra fora daquele hospital.

Andei, tentando dar a volta nele. E logo consegui.

Meu Chevy estava ali... tão próximo. Mas eu estava sem a chave, então a única alternativa foi ir andando.

**_Edward's Pov_**

Andavámos conversando. Eu, Carlisle e Charlie. E logo a luz voltou. Tinha tido um apagão.

Eu carregava um prato de sopa de feijão em mãos. Já até imaginava a cara de Bella quando visse.

Entramos no quarto... E ele estava vazio.

- Cadê a Bella? – Charlie perguntou apavorado.


	5. Don’t be fainthearted

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, lalala!

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigda pelas reviews, elas me deixam muito feliz; espero continuar sempre recebendo.

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam: quero reviews. :P

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: Don't be faint-hearted.**

_(Find Yourself in You – Miley Cyrus)_

**She never thought that she could  
Get her second chance  
Running so far from all she's ever known  
Convinced she's last all meaning  
Where did her dreams go  
Still she knew that there was something more**

_**Edward's Pov**_

Certo. Calma. Ela havia fugido.

Só podia estar querendo brincar de esconde-esconde. Ótimo.

- Temos que nos separar. – Charlie falou. – Carlisle, você poderia procurá-la por aqui?

- Claro. – Meu pai respondeu sorrindo.

- Edward, você sabe onde fica minha casa? – Ele perguntou olhando diretamente pra mim.

Claro que eu sabia. Todo mundo sabe onde ficava a casa do Chefe Swan, mas era melhor eu ficar quieto.

- Sim.

- Ótimo, pode ir lá ver se ela está? – Ele falou mostrando a chave. Deveria ser a chave da casa.

- Claro. – Falei. E de repente, fiquei curioso pra conhecer a casa dos Swan.

Logo nos separamos e entrei no meu volvo, tentando entender o por quê de Bella ter escapado do hospital.

O que será que se passava naquela mente. Eu a conhecia a pouco tempo, mas ela já tinha virado alguém especial. Não sabia o que era isso, mas estava lá. Aquele sintemento que entrou sem pedir permissão.

E desde quando sentimentos pedem permissão pra vir?

Bella era tão... diferente.

Era tão dificil saber o que ela pensava.

Era uma caixinha de surpresas.

**Don't be scared, there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear**

_**Bella's Pov**_

Eu estava na frente da casa e sem a chave.

Eu juro que estava com vontade de me jogar da ponte mais próxima. Tamanha era minha burrice.

Mas espera, tinha alguma ponte ali em Forks?

Eu teria que andar até Port Angeles? Nem ferrando!

Dei a volta na casa e vi que a janela da cozinha estava meio aberta.

Tentei abrir, mas o máximo que consegui foi cair no chão. Eu já estava quase chorando de raiva.

Acho que a janela ficou com dó de mim, pois abriu. Subi na janela, com um esforço enorme. Sentei na janela e olhei para dentro da cozinha. Estava muito escuro.

Tentei descer, e quase caí dentro da pia.

Depois de ficar, pelo menos, cinco minutos tentando descer, eu consegui.

_'Realmente, esse livro é muito bom.'_

Não, não, não, NÃO!

Agora que eu estava conseguindo esquecer...

Caí de joelhos no meio da cozinha escura.

Respirava lentamente, tentando me recompor. As lágrimas voltaram com tudo. Uma atrás da outra.

Segurei-me na cadeira e levantei devagar.

Caminhei lentamente até meu quarto. No escuro. E me apoiando em tudo.

Abri a porta de meu aposento e me joguei na cama, não ligando pra porta aberta.

E então, eu ouvi passos na escada. Prendi minha respiração e me senti tensa.

Quem poderia ser?

**Don't let anybody tell you who you are  
It's okay to let go, you're that shooting star  
Remember all you wished for  
Believe it will be true  
You will never find yourself anywhere else  
You'll find yourself in you**

Os passos estavam mais e mais perto.

E eu já estava calculando quão machucada eu ficaria se pulasse da janela.

Uma perna ou braço quebrado, talvez?

Mas... Do jeito que eu era desastrada, não iria dar coisa boa.

Peguei a primeira coisa que vi – um travesseiro – e coloquei na frente do corpo. Meu corpo tremia e minhas mão suavam. Muita emoção pra um dia só.

Então, o 'ser' entrou no quarto e com a pouca luz – da lua – que ali havia, identifiquei-o.

Edward.

Joguei o que estava em minhas mãos na direção de Edward. Eu estava muito irritada.

Quem ele pensava que era pra me assutar desse modo?

Vi Edward tomar um susto e cair no chão. Ele não tinha me visto?

Um sorriso irônico formou-se em meus lábios.

Ele levantou-se, assustado.

- Por que fez isso? – Perguntou depois de perceber que era eu.

- Oras, você me assustou! – Falei irritada.

- Ah... Certo. – Ele murmurou, parecendo arrependido. – Desculpe.

Ele tinha ficado lindo com aquele rostinho triste. Em um dia tantas coisas tinham acontecido. Tanto boas quanto ruins.

- Tud... – Não terminei de falar, pois subitamente, fui tomada por uma lembrança.

_'Aquele menino... O de cabelo bronze... Percebi você olhando pra ele. Você gosta dele, não é? Seu olhar apaixonado é o mais puro que eu já vi em toda minha vida.'_

Ofeguei, caindo de joelhos na chão. Coloquei as mãos sobre os ouvidos, como se pudesse parar as lembranças.

_'É... Hmm... Você sabe... Hmm...'_

Eu me lembrava daquilo; eu tinha ficado muito sem-graça por causa do assuto. Havia prometido pra mim mesma ser mais discreta.

_'Tudo bem, querida. Não precisa ficar assim; você sabe que não irei falar pra ninguém.'_

Ela ria, mas falava com sinceridade.

Senti um par de braços me levantar do chão e me levar até minha cama. Ele falava algo, mas eu não conseguia ouvir; estava trancada em minhas lembranças demais para ouvir qualquer coisa.

_'Obrigada.'_

Eu tinha agradecido-a; tinha me entregado, mas estava feliz por alguém saber. Ela tinha um olhar de compreensão, como se entendesse o que eu passava. Naquela hora me perguntei se ela tinha um caso como o meu, mas nunca tive coragem de perguntar.

- Bella?

Senti-me ser chacoalhada levemente.

- Está me ouvindo? Bella?

Então, senti algo pulando em meu colo.

- Você...

Olhei Edward e este olhava ameaçadoramente para Scooby, que estava em meu colo.

- O que foi? – Perguntei confusa.

- Bella! – Ele exclamou. – O que aconteceu? Você... – Ele parecia escolher as palavras.

- Eu comecei a ter lembranças. – Respondi rapidamente.

- Err... Dela?

- Sim.

Scooby olhava para Edward e então pra mim. Era visível sua confusão. Também, não era pra menos: Tinha um 'estranho' no meu quarto.

- Scooby, vá deitar, querido. – Falei.

Scooby olhou uma última vez pra Edward e rosnou. Logo foi para sua caminha.

- Então... Ele se chama Scooby... – Edward falou mais pra si mesmo do que pra eu.

- Sim. – Respondi. – Por que?

Ele pareceu sair do transe e olhou-me.

- Ele me atacou quando entrei aqui. – Ele falou fazendo careta.

Eu juro que tentei, mas não consegui segurar o riso.

- Mas, Bella... Por que você fugiu do hospital?

Ops, eu tinha me esquecido.

Esquecido que iria preocupar eles.

**Sometimes people tell you  
Be like me to fit in  
Do you know your identity is not in them**

- Eu... Hmm... Não aguentava mais ficar lá. – Falei trêmula.

Eu não precisava lembrar do pesadelo. Sério.

- Por que? – Ele perguntou.

Olhei-o. Ele estava sério; seus olhos ilegíveis. Aquelas esmeraldas pareciam brilhar e ele estava coberto pela fina luz da lua. Ele deu um suspiro frustrado, ainda me olhando. Por um momento eu quis sair correndo, ele parecia me ler, como se eu fosse um livro aberto.

- Por que? – Ele perguntou novamente.

- Hmm... Eu tive um pesadelo... – Comecei minha narração. Era mesmo preciso eu falar? Suspirei e continuei: - Era horrível. Quando acordei, me sentia sufocada e só me senti melhor quando estava fora daquele lugar.

Espera, eu tinha me sentido melhor?

Não. Eu tinha ficado aliviada, mas não melhor.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Tira a parte de se sentir melhor. – Falei rapidamente.

Um pequeno sorriso ameaçou surgir em seus lábios, mas desapareceu tão rápido quanto apareceu.

- Quer me contar sobre esse pesadelo?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu não estava pronta pra isso. Era muito pessoal para contar.

- Bella... Não adianta ficar com medo. – Ele disse. – Você terá que superar isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Eu sabia disso. Só não sabia como eu iria fazer isso.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu não consigo.

- Vai conseguir. – Ele falou confiante.

- Espero. – Falei, não tão confiante assim.

Ok, nem um pouco confiante.

- Durma. Vou ligar pro seu pai e falar que você está bem. – Ele falou, já saindo do quarto.

Dormir? Ele estava brincando né? Cadê as câmeras? Só posso estar numa pegadinha. E de muito mal gosto, devo acrescentar!

**Don't be scared there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear**

Deitei e ficar a olhar o teto.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei assim, mas Edward não tinha voltado – e eu agradecia por isso -, o sol estava começando a aparecer no horizonte.

E eu ainda estava confusa. Opções e mais opções passavam por minha cabeça.

Eu não precisava de opções, eu precisava de decisões. Coisas concretas à me agarrar. Eu estava enlouquecendo.

Eu estava deixando o medo comandar e isso não podia acontecer. Não podia.

**Why should i measure the world  
By someone else's design  
Oh i won't let this fly by  
Hey look over here i just found the real me  
Now it's your turn to see  
Now it's your turn to see**

Certo, respire!

Eu tinha que pensar no que fazer. Eu tinha várias opções.

Primeira: Continuar a viver como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Seria o certo, claro. Mas... Impossível. Opção descartada.

Segunda: Me internar num manicomio.

Não. Sem possibiladade de ser a escolhida.

Pelo menos, por enquanto.

Terceira: Continuar vivendo e tentar descobrir esse mistério todo.

Hmm... A alternativa era boa. O que não era bom é que, muito provávelmente, eu iria me meter em encrencas das grandes. Porque, convenhamos, eu não sabia com quem estava me metendo; nem o quão perigoso seria aquele cara.

Eu sempre gostei de mistérios, mas, sinceramente, não era bom viver um.

Suspirei. Já tinha me decidido, iria enfrentar essa situação.

_Só esperava que eu tivesse tomado a decisão certa._


	6. Looking for help

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, lalala!

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada pelas reviews: _Pida, Isa Stream, danda jabur, Helena D. Cullen, Mili Black, Katryna Greenleaf Black, Hana Manoely Andrade Steves._

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam: quero reviews. :P

* * *

**Capítulo Seis: ****Looking for help**

_(Sweet Sacrifice – Evanescence)_

**It's true, we're all a little insane  
But its so clear, now that I'm unchained**

Eu estava me arrumando para ir à delegacia, tinha muita coisa para se falar.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Eu estava mais pálida que o normal e olheiras enfeitavam abaixo de meus olhos. Eu pouco ligava pra minha aparência horrível. Eu tinha algo a fazer e eu tinha horário pra isso. Teria que ser rápida na delegacia e enventar uma desculpa pra ir à Port Angeles. Eu iria me encontrar com um detetive particular.

Eu iria achar aquele cara, nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse na vida.

Eu estava ficando insana, mas todos tinham um pouco de insanidade junto à si.

Agora era tão claro. Eu tinha, finalmente, entendido.

**Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
But its taking over all the time**

O medo me controlava. Eu era prisioneira dele.

Ele me incapacitava; não deixava eu pensar e muito menos agir. Parecia que meus olhos estavam vendados. Algum tipo de névoa rondava minha mente, deixando-me confusa e perdida.

Eu ainda estava com medo, mas era um medo diferente. A adrenalina do perigo me deixava feliz; fazia com que eu soubesse que estava viva.

Eu não tinha mais medo do perigo. Muito menos se eu encontrasse o assassino.

Na verdade, eu anciava por isso.

Agora eu estava livre daquele nevoeiro.

Sorri.

Saí do quarto, ainda com o sorriso em lábios. Desci as escadas e encontrei Charlie. Ele me olhou confuso.

- Que sorriso é esse? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu saí do meu mundinho confuso. – Falei.

- E onde está agora? – Ele perguntou, um pouco mais feliz.

Dei de ombros.

Coitado, se ele soubesse, com certeza me jogaria na primeira camisa de força que achasse.

Senti algo puxando a barra de minha calça. Olhei para baixo e vi Scooby.

- Oh! – Exclamei enquanto pegava-o no colo. – Meu fofo!

Ele deu aquele sorriso de cachorro e deu uma lambida em meu rosto. Sorri.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Eu falei. – Mas quando essa confusão acabar, eu irei te levar pra La Push pra passear ok?

Dei um abraço apertado em Scooby. Tudo iria dar certo. Tinha que dar.

Soltei ele, com uma dorsinha no coração.

_Eu te prometo, eu vou voltar._

Saí de casa antes que o medo resolvesse me trancafiar no mundinho confuso.

Entrei em minha caminhonete, e logo Charlie estava ao meu lado. Ele havia deixado a viatura na delegacia.

- Não quer que eu dirija? – Ele perguntou preocupado. Acenei negativamente.

Dei partida e fui o mais rápido que pude – que a Chevy aguentava – pra delegacia.

**You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me  
Don't deny, sweet sacrifice**

Quando cheguei à delegacia, Edward já estava lá. E do seu lado havia mais três pessoas. Sorri enquanto me encaminhava em direção a eles. Pude perceber que eles olhavam confusamente para mim e Charlie olhava-me preocupadamente. Provávelmente ele não entendia minha nova fase.

- Bella... – Edward começou. – Está é Esme, minha mãe. – Apresentou apotando discretamente para ela.

Ela era muito bonita. O rosto em formato de coração e seus cabelos volumosos estavam em armonia. Seu sorriso era maternal e de certa forma me senti confortada.

- Muito prazer, Sra. Cullen. – Falei simpáticamente.

- Só Esme, querida. – Ela falou, dando um pequeno abraço em mim.

- Certo.

Sorri. Parecia ser fácil sorrir na presença dela. Ela logo me soltou e Edward apontou pro casal que estavam de mãos dadas.

- Essa é Alice, minha irmã. E seu namorado, Jasper. – Ele apresentou. – Eles chegaram de uma viajem a Inglaterra ontem.

Alice era baixinha dos cabelos curtos, escuros e repicados. Tinha uma feição de fada e um sorriso animado.

- Bella! – Alice exclamou como se fossemos melhores amigas desde sempre. – Edward falou bastante sobre você! – Me abraçou.

Hein?

Olhei confusamente para Edward e ele parecia constrangido.

Oi? Eu estava que nem cego em meio de tiroteio.

Olhei para Jasper. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e uma expressão de dor. Sorriu como se pedisse desculpas e acenou levemente com a cabeça.

- Prazer, Bella. – Jasper disse.

Sorri, mas antes que eu falasse algo, um dos policiais veio e pediu que entrassemos.

- Então... Podem me acompanhar, Edward e Bella? – O delegado perguntou.

Seguimos ele até uma sala bem arrumada. Devia ser dele. Ele acenou para que sentássemos e foi isso que fizemos.

- Meu nome é Peter, e sou delegado aqui de Forks. – Ele se apresentou formamelmente. Eu já o conhecia por causa do emprego do meu pai. E até mesmo se ele não fosse policial, eu saberia quem ele era. Era isso que dava morar num ovo.

Um silêncio contrangedor se formou.

- Então... – Ele começou hesitante. – Vocês são as únicas testemunhas. – Afirmou. – Eu gostaria de pedir que vocês relatassem tudo que sabem. – Ele falava hesitante e lentamente, como se tivesse medo de nos assustar. – Mas, antes... Vocês não querem uma água, café ou suco?

Neguei com a cabeça e pude ver que Edward também fazia isso.

- Certo – O delegado falou. – Vou chamar Lilian para registrar tudo o que falarem. – Instruiu. – Peço que falem devagar.

- Ok. – Falei ao mesmo tempo que Edward falava "Certo".

Uma moça bonita entrou na sala e se sentou em uma outra mesa, de frente para o computador. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel, acho eu. Ela começou a digitar rapidamente.

- Arrumei tudo, Peter. – Ela falou.

Ah, essa devia ser Lilian.

- Então... – Peter falou sério. - Vocês viram alguém?

- Sim. – Edward afirmou.

- Um cara passou por nós enquanto estávamos embaixo da mesa. – Falei lentamente.

Lilian estava digitando furiosamente. Provávelmente registrando cada palavra que saia de nossas bocas.

- Havia algo que podia incriminá-lo? – Peter perguntou.

Afirmei com a cabeça.

- Uma arma em suas mãos. – Edward falou.

Peter fez uma cara pensativa e colocou a mão em suas têmporas, massageando longamente, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

- Alguma característica física que possa nos ajudar? – Peter falou colocando as mãos entrelaçadas embaixo de seu queixo, e nos olhou pacientemente.

- Não deu pra ver muita coisa. – Falei. – Ele usava um sobretudo preto, comprido e com mangas compridas.

- E capuz. – Edward falou.

Capuz? Eu não tinha reparado.

- Nada? – Peter perguntou frustrado.

- Tem... – Falei. - Ele usava um anel muito bonito. - O rosto de Peter se aliviou um pouco e ele prestou mais atenção ainda em mim. - Era dourado, possívelmente de ouro; uma fênix feita de uma pedra negra. Possívelmente feita de ônix e seus olhos eram duas pedras vermelhas. Acho que eram rubis. – Continuei.

Peter arqueou as sombrancelhas e novamente fez uma cara pensativa.

**One day I'm gonna forget your name  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain**

- Lembra de mais alguma coisa? – Peter perguntou para mim. Acenei negativamente. Ele começou a bater os dedos na mesa, inconsientimente. Com certeza ele estava frustrado por não ter muitas informações.

- E você, Edward? Viu algo? – Peter perguntou batendo os dedos mais forte na madeira da mesa.

- Peter, acalme-se. – Lilian falou. É, eu estava certa.

- Certo... – Peter murmurou.

- Então... – Edward começou. – A única coisa que vi foi que ele tinha cabelos até o ombro e a cor era escuro. Castanho, talvez. – Suspirou. – Estava escuro demais. – Justificou-se.

- Entendo... – Peter falou. Suspirou. – Nada mais? – Perguntou apreensivo.

Edward acenou negativamente.

- Mesmo que tenha sido pouco... – Peter falou hesitante. – Ajudou... – Ele estava insatisfeito com as informações, eu sabia. – Esse cara foi muito esperto, não deixou sequer uma pista no local do crime. – Ele falou mais para si mesmo, mas é claro que nós ouvimos. Eu tinha ouvido, pelo menos.

Então, ele finalmente percebeu o que havia falado e deu um tapa na testa, como se tivesse falado demais.

Olhei o relógio em meu pulso. 11:26 a.m.

Opa, eu só tinha duas horas e meia pra chegar lá. Eu tinha que sair daquele lugar logo, não podia me dar ao _luxo_ de me atrasar.

- Mais algo pra perguntar? – Perguntei.

- Não. – Peter falou acenando negativamente com a cabeça. – Podem ir. – Sorriu. – E obrigada. – Completou.

Levantei falando um baixo "de nada" e saí apressada da sala. Senti alguém segurar meu pulso e eu me virei para ver quem era. Edward.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – Ele perguntou.

- Está sim. – Falei sorrindo.

- Você está estranha. – Ele falou hesitante. Como se ele tivesse segurando uma bomba e que se não cortasse o fio certo, ela explodia.

- Estou bem. – Falei e ele continuou com o olhar duvidoso. – Sério.

- Certo... – Ele suspirou. Eu sabia que ele não estava satisfeito, mas, pelo menos, iria me deixar em paz.

Seguimos pelo corredor, em silêncio. Chegamos na recepção e todos olharam para nós, anciosos. A curiosidade também estava lá.

E, espera, uma praga também estava lá.

Tanya.

- Edward! – Tanya exclamou se aproximando. – Eu fiquei sabendo de tudo e... – Ela olhou para minha mão e parou repentinamente de falar.

E só agora eu havia percebido que Edward ainda segurava firmemente meu pulso. Corei. Soltei minha mão rapidamente e fui passando o olhar pela sala. Jasper, Alice e Esme sorriam. Charlie olhava desconfiado. E Tanya...

Bem, ela parecia inciumada.

Rá! Adorei.

Olhei para Edward e ele estava corado. É, ele percebeu o olhar de Tanya também.

Andei até meu pai, sabendo que os olhares estavam nas minhas costas. Eu já disse que odeio ser o centro das atenções? Não? É, eu odeio.

- Pai, irei para Port Angeles agora. – Falei.

_Não pergunte por quê, não pergunte por quê._

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou.

Ah, merda! Pensa, Bella. Pensa.

- Quero comprar livros. – Falei sorrindo. Era a única coisa que me vinha na cabeça.

- Hoje? – Charlie perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim... – Falei. – Tenho que me destrair, sabe?

- Quer que eu vá com você? – Alice se ofereceu.

- Não, obrigada. – Falei. Ela olhou-me confusa. – Você chegou faz pouco tempo, deve ter várias coisas para fazer. – Argumentei. E quando ela iria rebater, interrompi: - Sério.

Ela falou um baixo "certo" e chegou perto de mim, segurando minhas mãos. Ficou com uma expressão estranha no rosto e falou baixinho:

- Tome cuidado. – Fiquei calada. – Eu sei que você não vai comprar livros. – Murmurou. Arregalei levemente os olhos. – Você não sabe... Mas já é parte da família.

Estranhei, claro. Mas assenti.

**Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
But its taking over all the time**

Saí da delegacia e quando entrava em meu carro, Edward apareceu.

- Bella... – Ele chamou. – Não quer que eu te leve?

Eu sorri. Será que eu podia contar pra ele? Mas quando eu ia responder, uma certa praga saiu da delegacia e veio em nossa direção.

Melhor não contar.

- Não, obrigada.

Ele olhou duvidosamente e eu sabia que ele iria insistir.

- Edward... Deixe-a ir. – Tanya falou. – Ela só vai comprar livros em Port Angeles... – Sorriu.

E pela primeira vez, eu agradeci por ela estar ali.

- ... Certo?

Ou talvez, _nem tanto assim_.

- Claro. – Respondi sorrindo.

Fechei a porta do meu Chevy e olhei-os uma última vez. Tanya arrastava-o de volta pra delegacia.

Agora eu podia ir pra Port Angeles.

Um arrepio subiu minha coluna e o mesmo mal-pressentimento que havia tido quando entrei na biblioteca _naquele_ dia, voltou.

Certo.

_Respire. Inspire. Respire. Inspire._

Muito melhor.

Acelerei o máximo que eu podia acelerar. Eu passava pela estrada e as árvores de Forks começavam a sumir lentamente. E o íncrivel: Eu senti falta delas.

Eu senti falta do verde por todo lado.

Senti falta do lodo.

Da névoa.

Do frio.

Por mais íncrivel que pareça, eu gostava de lá. Ou tinha me acostumado. Tanto faz. Fazia três anos que eu estava naquele ovo e agora não queria sair mais de lá.

_"Você vai ficar lá pro resto da vida, como seu pai."_

Pois é, parecia que minha mãe estava certa. Mas eu já não ligava, eu me sentia parte daquele local. Me sentia parte... de uma família. Grande e bagunçada.

Mas ainda assim era uma família.

Eu já estava começando a chegar à Port Angeles, mas precisava reabastecer. Já fazia uma hora e meia de estrada. Dei sorte, porque vi um posto de estrada.

Parei e reabasteci rapidamente. Não gostava desses locais, era muito perigoso. Logo já estava de volta pra estrada.

Cada segundo que passava, eu estava mais perto de meu objetivo. E, com certeza, cada segundo que passava, mais adrenalina tinha em meu sangue.

Eu já podia ver os prédios no horizonte. Eu estava cansada emocionalmente, mas não deixaria isso me abalar. Iria seguir em frente com tudo planejado.

E, quem sabe, depois que esse pesadelo acabasse, eu pudesse sonhar de novo.

**You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
And oh you love to hate me  
Don't you, honey? I'm your sacrifice**

Depois chegar à Port Angeles, fui seguindo um mapa até o local desejado. Era duas ruas atrás de um shopping.

Deixei meu Chevy num estacionamento umas quatro ruas atrás da rua que eu ia. O estacionamento do shopping estava cheio.

Pela primeirava vez em minha vida eu não tinha gostado da idéia de ter que sair de perto do shopping. Lá tinha bastante gente. E algo nisso me fazia sentir mais segura.

Caminhei rapidamente até o escritório do detetive; quando cheguei, um cara muito bonito estava parado em frente a porta. Tinha cabelos loiros, com um franjinha jogada pro lado e olhos verdes. Seu corpo parecia bem torneado debaixo daquela roupa social.

- Olá. – Ele falou. – Isabella?

E ainda sabia meu nome.

- Bella. – Corrigi.

- Certo... Bella. – Ele sorriu. – Sou Aderson.

Ow.

- O detetive?

- Esse mesmo. – Ele riu.

Ow. Ow.

**[I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die  
Erase the silence  
Erase my life  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day  
A world of nothingness  
Blow me away]**

- Vamos entrando? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro. – Sorri também.

Entramos por um corredor e passamos portas e portas, até que chegou em uma em especial. A madeira era cor mogno, lisa e tinha uma plaquinha escrito "Dr. Anderson". Ele abriu a porta e deu espaço para que eu passase. Entrei na sala e ele entrou logo atrás. Era bem organizada, as paredes bem brancas, as estantes da cor mogno - assim como a porta -, cheia de livros. Na mesa – também mogno – tinha algumas canetas, papéis, e um porta-retrato. Era dele e de uma mulher ruiva abraçados. Namorados, talvez.

- Sente-se. – Ele falou atraindo minha atenção. Fiz como ele mandou e ele sentou-se em minha frente, do outro lado da mesa.

- Então... – Ele começou. – Do que se trata?

- Eu quero descobrir quem é uma pessoa. – Falei.

- Mulher? – Perguntou desconfiado. – Você não tem cara de quem é traída.

Eu ri.

Pra não chorar.

- Não é isso. – Falei. – Nem enrrolo eu tenho.

Ele riu.

- Oh, tudo bem. – Sorriu. – Mas, então, o que é?

**Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**

Comecei a passar todas informações que eu sabia e ele prestava bastante atenção. No momento em que falei no anel, ele prestou mais atenção ainda e começou a mexer em seu notebook enquanto eu falava. Mas nunca sem perder nenhuma palavra.

- E é isso que eu sei. – Falei.

- Não é muita coisa... – Ele murmurou.

_E só te contaram isso agora é?_ eu quis falar, mas fiquei quieta.

- ... Mas... – Ele fez suspense.

Eu já sei quem culpar quando eu tiver pressão alta.

- Mas? – Incentivei.

- Eu já sei quem é.

**You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me  
Don't deny, sweet sacrifice**


	7. Cara a cara

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, lalala!

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada pelas reviews:_ My Odd World, Isa Stream, Katryna Greenleaf Black, Pida, Iziie Lestrange, Reneesme Carlie Cullen, danda jabur, Helena D. Cullen, Mili Black, Tammy Cullen, Hana Manoely Andrade Steves, Nath Tsubasa Evan._

Ganhei tantas reviews (ganhei mais do que costumo ganhar), fiquei tão **_feliz._** Esse capítulo é revelador e, para mim, um dos melhores de se escrever. Acho que ficou bom, mas me digam vocês.

E respondendo a pergunta de eles seram vampiros:**_ Não, eles não são. Assim... Lembram que a pessoa já tem uma certa 'afinidade' com aquele poder antes de virar vampiro? Algo assim. Não coloquei vampiros porque ia ficar muito, muito complicado pra mim.  
_**

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam: quero reviews. :P

* * *

**Capítulo Sete: Cara a cara.**

_(Música: One Step Closer – Linkin Park)_

**I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway**

Já estava escurecendo. E agora eu já tinha a identidade de meu vilão... em minhas mãos. Agora era questão de tempo. Eu o entregaria pra policia.

Eu só... Não achava que fosse ele. Não tinha chances. Como? Por que? Ele parecia tão... Calmo!

**Flash Back**

_- Eu já sei quem é._

_Arregalei os olhos, espantada. Ele realmente tinha descobrido?_

_- Quem é?_

_- __Sam Uley._

_Arregalei os olhos mais ainda._

_- Como? – Praticamente gritei. – Tem certeza?_

_Ele suspirou._

_- Sim, tenho. – Assegurou. – Este anel... Ele é de uma família antiga e estava pra ser leiloado. – Explicou. – Foi fácil descobrir o nome de quem comprou._

_Puxei o dinheiro do meu bolso._

_- Esse foi o combinado, não é? – Joguei o dinheiro na mesa e ele rapidamente contou._

_- Sim. – Ele falou. – Mas você não contou por quê está atrás dele._

_- Assuntos... – Falei já me levantando pra sair dali._

**/ Flash Back**

Eu andei mais rapidamente, entrando por um rua. Esperava que chegasse mais rápido por ali.

Como podia ser ele? Poderia ser qualquer um... Podiam ter pego o anel e usado... Talvez para incriminá-lo! Que relação ele tinha com Sophie pra fazer isso? Ele namora Emily! E eles se amam!

Pelo menos, eu achava isso.

**Just like before...**

Passei em frente de uma joalheria... E vejo, nada mais, nada menos que Sam Uley!

Meu Deus, que sorte era essa?

Ou dependendo do ponto de vista: Que azar era esse?

Puxei o celular do bolso e tirei uma foto dele, mas acho que ele deve ter me visto, pois veio em minha direção. Saí andando rápido, tentando mandar a foto pro celular de Alice. É, eu tinha descoberto que ela havia deixado um papel com o celular dela no meu bolso. Depois de dois segundos, mandei a foto, com a seguinte palavra _"Suspeito."_.

Algo me dizia que ela iria entender.

- Bella! – O grito de Sam me despertou.

O que eu faria agora? Eu precisava descobrir se era ele. Mas... Eu estava com medo.

Estamos no inferno? Vamos abraçar o capeta!

Me virei em sua direção.

- Por que saiu correndo? – Perguntou há uns dez metros de distância.

- Porque eu precisava ligar pra policia. – Sorriu. Ele ficou tenso. Seria bom eu continuar? Ah, eu já tinha começado, agora não iria parar. – Pra falar que foi você que matou Sophie.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

-O quê? – Perguntou, levantando a voz.

Talvez eu devesse parar de falar isso e dizer que era brincadeira... Não fazia sentido ser ele. Eu nem ao menos sabia se ele conhecia Sophie!

Ta, numa cidade como aquela, era meio difícil alguém não se conhecer. Apesar de que ele mora em La Push...

Ei, mas o que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Foi o que eu disse... – Falei, desafiante. Mas por dentro eu não estava desafiante porcaria nenhuma. Eu estava louca pra correr dali. - ... Ou virou surdo agora?

Eu acho respostas que não são claras. Ele... É suspeito... Só. Eu não devia estar testando ele assim. Eu nem da policia sou!

Todos esses pensamentos não fazem sentido. Que ligação ele tinha com Sophie?

- De onde você tirou essa merda? Andou bebendo? – Falou certamente irritado.

Eu estava na ponta de um abismo. Uma palavra e eu seria jogada com tudo dentro dele.

**Everything you say to me  
(Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
('cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break)**

- Não. – Falei. – E você será preso.

Ele sorriu.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

E agora?

Não era um simples sorriso, era um sorriso... Diabólico!

- Já que você sabe... – Seu sorriso aumentou. – Não precisa continuar viva. – Ele colocou a mão no bolso traseiro.

Fudeu!

Eu juro que nunca corri tanto, como estava correndo. Ouvi barulho de tiros, e um pegou bem perto do meu pé. Eu estava desesperada!

Me joguei atrás do carro e os tiros continuaram. Será que aquela porra não acabava não?

Sirenes!

Sim, eu não estava louca. Tinha barulho de sirenes se aproximando. Juro que nunca fiquei tão feliz em ouvir aquele barulho irritante.

- Eu te acharei, Swan. – Sam gritou. – E te matarei.

Pude ouvir seus passos se distanciando rapidamente.

Juntei toda a minha força de vontade e gritei:

- Oh, jura? Agora vivera pra me matar? Como fez com Sophie? – Dei uma risada debochada. – Sinto dizer que você não conseguirá.

Ok, eu era louca de provocá-lo assim...

O barulho de sirenes ficou mais alto e mais alto. Me levantei lentamente, vendo as viaturas chegarem. Uma a uma foi parando em minha frente. A porta de uma delas fora aberta e dela saiu...

Anderson?

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntei.

- Entre no carro, Bella. – Ele falou. – Você está tremendo.

Estava? Olhei pra mim mesma e só naquele momento eu vi que estava _tremendo_. Andei lentamente em sua direção. Algumas viaturas foram para outro lugar, provavelmente atrás de Sam.

Aderson me ajudou entrar no carro, no banco traseiro e depois foi se sentar na frente. Ao seu lado tinha um policial dirigindo.

- O que significa tudo isso? – Perguntei apontando pra trás de nós onde vinham algumas outras viaturas.

- Eu estava cuidando desse caso pra policia, só que como você tinha dado depoimento hoje de manhã, as informações não tinham chego até mim. – Suspirou. – Eu não sabia que era você... Se eu soubesse, não teria falado nada.

Dei um sorriso cínico.

Eu estava pagando, ele teria que falar. Ou eu poderia até ir em outro detetive. Ele não me impediria de _nada_.

Chegamos a delegacia e eles me fizeram entrar.

- Não podemos pular a parte chata? – Perguntei. – Quero ir pra casa.

- Nós chamamos seu pai. – Anderson falou. – Ele está vindo pra cá.

O quê?!

Arregalei os olhos.

- Por que? – Perguntei realmente irritada.

- Ele tem que saber... – Um dos policiais falou.

Ótimo, era só o que eu precisava.

- Me deixem ir, falo com ele em casa. – Falei.

- Claro que não. – Anderson falou. – Você está em perigo agora.

- Até parece aqueles filmes idiotas que a pessoa é a única testemunha de um crime nacional e o FBI fica na cola dela pra não acontecer nada. – Falei aumentando a voz.

- É sério, Bella. – Anderson disse com uma careta. – Acalme-se.

- Me deixe ir embora, então.

- Não. – Anderson negou.

Eu já estava pra falar um monte de palavrões, quando vi um Charlie assustado entrar pela porta. E logo atrás vinha uma comitiva. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle e... Tanya?

Mas que... Merda era aquela?

**I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again**

Isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo. Será, meu Deus, que uma vez na vida você poderia aceitar meu pedido de desaparecer?

Charlie se aproximou e me abraçou.

Espera... O que estava acontecendo? Eu não tinha sido ferida nem nada. Eu acho, pelo menos.

- Fiquei preocupado... – Charlie falou me soltando e fazendo uma careta engraçada.

- Eu não estou machucada, nem nada do tipo sabe... – Falei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Bella! – Charlie falou em tom de repreensão. – Você sabe como fiquei quando descobri que você tinha ficado cara a cara com o Sam?

Resmunguei baixinho e fui sentar no sofá.

- O máximo que aconteceu foi ele acabar com um carro por causa dos tiros. – Falei. – E dizer "Eu te acharei, Swan. E te matarei." – Imitei sua voz.

Todos no local arregalaram os olhos.

- O quê? – Perguntei.

- O cara te ameaça de morte e você não está preocupada? – Tanya perguntou. Será que se eu mandá-la pra um lugar não muito bonito, vou ser chamada de mal-educada?

- Eu não vou ficar debaixo das cobertas porque tem um cara querendo me matar. – Sorri cínica. – É melhor ainda, assim fica mais fácil pegá-lo.

- Você não fará nada, ouviu Isabella? – Charlie falou.

Dei de ombros, eu não iria falar nada.

- Me prometa! – Charlie falou.

- Eu prometo. – Falei.

Alguém já contou pra Charlie que promessas são feitas pra ser _quebradas_? Huh. Eu deixaria ele descobrir sozinho.

Os adultos – Charlie, Esme e Carlisle - foram conversar com os policiais. Enquanto os jovens – Eu, Alice, Jasper, Edward e Tanya – ficaram com cara de tacho olhando um pros outros.

Edward se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – Ele perguntei.

Eu senti uma necessidade de desabafar com alguém. Ou seria desabafar com ele? Não sabia.

- Depois eu conto tudo... – Falei baixinho. Ele acenou positivamente. – Mas posso adiantar que não foi legal um cara atirando contra você. E você ainda correr com ele atirando, até você se jogar atrás de um carro. – Sussurrei com um sorriso cínico. - Na verdade... Ele continuou atirando quando eu me joguei atrás do carro. – Murmurei mais para mim do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

A expressão de Edward era preocupada, mas ele deu risada.

Todos olharam pra mim e para Edward.

Olhei para Alice. Eu ainda não entendia; ela sabia que eu correria perigo naquela hora? Acho que Alice soube o que se passava em minha cabeça naquele momento, pois ela sorriu e mexeu os lábios, dizendo "Explico depois" silenciosamente.

Carlisle, Esme e Charlie voltaram. Olhavam cautelosamente para mim, como se... Estivessem escolhendo palavras pra dizer algo... Difícil?

- Bella, até esse problema se resolver... – Charlie começou. - Você ficará na casa dos Cullen.

- O QUÊ!?

- Querida... – Esme começou com seu tom maternal. – É que seu pai é bem atarefado e principalmente com todas essas coisas, sabe? – Acenti. – E ele não quer vá pra escola e nem que você fique sozinha em casa.

Sem ir pra escola? Opa, eu precisava avisar pro Sam ficar bastante tempo longe da prisão.

- Entendo... – Falei.

Claro que eu entendia. Ficar sem pra escola? É comigo mesmo.

Mas... Espera...

- Mas e o Scooby? – Perguntei.

- Podemos levar ele também... – Esme falou. – Estou louca pra conhecer o Scooby!

Edward chiou ao meu lado. Acho que conviver com Scooby não seria muito bom.

Espera... Eu ia viver sob o mesmo teto que Edward? OMG! Passei os olhos pela sala e vi que Tanya estava com uma expressão fechada. É, acho que ela tinha percebido também.

- Já podemos ir? – Perguntei.

- Sim, querida. – Carlisle respondeu.

Saí daquele local praticamente pulando; não é legal visitar delegacia, ainda mais duas vezes num dia. Espero que não aconteça de novo!

- Tanya. – Edward falou, de repente. – Você pode ir com Alice e Jasper? Preciso conversar com Bella... A sós.

Ela acentiu, não muito feliz.

Mas espera, ela tinha vindo com Edward? No carro dele? Sozinhos?

**Just like before...**

Todos foram entrando nos respectivos carros e eu fui em direção ao Volvo prata, junto à Edward. Ele abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei, falando um baixo "obrigado". Edward deu a volta no carro e entrou.

- Então... – Ele começou. – Pode começar a contar. – Sorriu.

- Desde onde? – Perguntei.

- Desde a parte que você mentiu pra todos pra ir pra Port Angeles. – Falou sério.

Fiz uma careta. Pouco direto, viu?

- Acho que não é mistério pra ninguém que eu fui à um Detetive Particular. – Disse.

- Eu sei. – Ele falou suspirando. Já estávamos na estrada.

Ei, espera...

- E meu carro? – Perguntei.

- Charlie foi pegar ele.

- Ah, sim. – Suspirei aliviada.

- Mas, voltando. – Edward falou. – Como você encontrou o Sam?

- Eu estava indo para meu carro, quando passei em frente à uma joalheria e o vi. – Falei. – Então tirei uma foto e mandei pra Alice.

- Vocês já ficaram amigas, não é? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Acho que sim. – Sorri.

É, eu acho que seríamos grandes amigas.

- Mas... Você não se machucou... Mesmo, não é? – Ele perguntou hesitante.

- Não, não. – Respondi. – Quase levei um tiro no pé, mas fora isso, tudo bem. – Sorri.

Um silêncio matador se formou entre nós.

- Eu ainda estou esperando você entrar em desespero. – Ele falou de repente.

Estranhei.

- Por que eu entraria? – Perguntei.

- Não sei... – Ele disse. – Da última vez você entrou...

Ah, sim. Ele estava baseando minhas reações futuras nas passadas.

- Não vou entrar em desespero. – Falei e ele olhou-me descrente. – Sério.

Ele assentiu e ficamos em silêncio. Aquele silêncio desconfortável chato. Olhei a paisagem lá fora. Estávamos muito rápido e por um momento fiquei tensa, mas depois relaxei novamente. O verde passava tão rápido que parecia somente um borrão, porém prestando atenção, já dava pra ver as samambaias. Eu estava voltando pra casa.

Na verdade, eu estava indo pra casa dos Cullen.

Detalhe. Somente um detalhe.

Eu estava tentando não pensar na estadia na casa dos Cullen. Ficar perto de Edward não era a melhor coisa quando se tenta pensar em como capturar um bandido. E daí que eu iria quebrar a promessa que fiz pra Charlie? E daí que esse bandido era um conhecido? E daí que esse cara era um maníaco? E daí que ele estava louco pra me matar?

Eu estava aí. E muito. Até demais pro meu gosto!

Olhei a paisagem novamente e me assustei quando percebi que estávamos na frente de minha casa. Nossa. Quanto tempo eu tinha ficado voando em pensamentos?

Saí do carro rapidamente, sendo seguida por Edward. O carro de Alice estava logo atrás de nós; não demorou para que a fadinha saísse do carro e viesse até nós.

**Everything you say to me  
(Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
('cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break)**

- Vou levar Tanya pra casa dela. – Alice falou. Suspirei; pelo menos, uma a menos pra me preocupar. Ou não. – Bella, arrume só uma bolsa com o básico. – Ela disse. – Iremos depois fazer compras.

Ah, não!

- Sério? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Sério. – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Tenho outra escolha? – Perguntei.

- Não. – Edward falou por Alice. – Até parece que Alice deixaria uma chance de comprar passar.

Suspirei.

- Ótimo. – Disse.

Alice deu um sorriso vitorioso, acenou e foi para o carro. Não demorou para que este sumisse de nossa visão. Agora eu tinha que fazer a mala.

Bella, dá tempo de correr e se afogar na pia.

Já falei que odeio fazer compras? Não? É, odeio. Não exatamente por ganhar coisas novas, mas sim por não gostar de filas e locais cheios. E aquele falatório, então? Socorro!

Entrei e casa e fui subindo para meu quarto rapidamente. Uma dúvida apareceu; quanto tempo eu iria ficar na casa dos Cullen? Até Sam ser prendido? Quanto tempo eles demorariam? Quanto tempo eu ficaria sem ir pra escola? Iria repetir? Não, não, não. Uma coisa era ficar sem ir pra escola, outra era ter que fazer de novo no ano que vem.

Comecei a jogar o essencial dentro de uma mala. Nada demais.

- Bella. – Edward me chamou.

- Sim?

- Você está com medo? – Ele perguntou, sentando-se em minha cama.

Hein?

- Não. – Respondi. É claro que eu estava, mas não ia demonstrar. Óbvio.

- Eu estou com medo. – Ele admitiu. – Por você...

Hein? Alguém me explica porque eu não entendi.

- Por que? – Perguntei.

Ele me olhou como se estivesse com... Raiva? E depois suspirou.

Certo... Fiquei curiosa. Senti algo puxar a barra da minha calça e olhei pra baixo.

- Scooby! – Exclamei. – Amor. – Peguei-o no colo e sorri. – Você vai comigo.

- Não me lembre. – Edward falou. – Por favor.

- Não entendo o que tem entre vocês dois. – Falei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Edward sorriu. O motivo? Não faço a mínima idéia.

Fechei a mala, com Scooby em meu colo. Edward se levantou, pegando-a e jogando-a em cima do ombro.

- Pronto? – Ele perguntou.

- Só falta pegar as coisas do Scooby e...

- Nem adianta. – Ele cortou-me.

- Por que? – Perguntei.

- Porque, com certeza, Alice já vai ter comprado tudo. – Falou sorrindo. – Então nem adianta.

- Ok. – Falei vencida. – Vamos?

- Claro.

**Everything you say to me  
(Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
('cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to...)  
BREAK!**

Descemos as escadas e Charlie já estava na sala, nos esperando. Ele chegou perto de mim e me abraçou levemente, pra não sufocar Scooby.

- Desculpe te fazer por isso. – Charlie disse com pesar.

- Está tudo bem, pai. – Eu disse.

- Cuide-se. – Ele falou. – Prenderei Sam.

Sorri.

- Claro.

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, um pouco envergonhada. Nós não éramos de ficar "eu te amo", nem abraços, nem beijos na bochecha. Mas acho que naquele momento, nós precisávamos mostrar que estávamos apoiando um ao outro. Edward estava em silêncio, provavelmente observando o momento pai e filha.

- Tchau, pai.

- Tchau.

- Vamos, Edward. – Falei, encaminhando-me pra fora de casa. Logo estávamos dentro do carro, indo pra casa de Edward.

Nossa. Eu ia pra casa de Edward. Eu nunca tinha ido lá. Comecei a ficar nervosa; eu acariciava o pêlo de Scooby e ele estava adorando.

- Sua casa fica longe? – Perguntei por curiosidade.

- Não muito... – Ele disse pensativo.

Fiquei em silêncio. Estava sem assunto. Totalmente sem assunto. Ótimo!

Eu via as árvores passarem rapidamente, o lodo por todo lado. A névoa ficando mais densa. As gotas finas da chuva caindo rapidamente, deixando a estrada molhada. Edward entrou por uma... Rua (?) que tinha na estrada.

- Nossa, ainda estamos em Forks? – Perguntei.

- Quase no final dela. – Falou sorrindo.

- Ah. – Exclamei.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente. Já estava ficando chato aquilo. Olhei para Scooby e este dormia tranqüilamente no meu colo.

Chegamos num portão, que logo foi aberto. Devia ser automático. Então Edward dirigiu mais alguns segundos e uma casa muito bonita e imponente apareceu. Parecia ser bem iluminada e ventilada. Todas as paredes brancas. Edward estacionou e saiu do carro. Fiquei em silêncio dentro do carro, tentando me preparar emocionalmente para o que viria. De repente a porta ao meu lado foi aberta e um Edward com a minha mala nos ombros estava lá. Mais perfeito impossível. Saí do carro também, levando Scooby comigo.

- Vamos lá. – Edward falou sorrindo. Corei.

Andamos lentamente até a casa e antes que Edward pudesse abrir a porta, ela foi aberta por Alice; ela estava praticamente pulando.

- Oh, Bella! – Ela exclamou. – Bem vinda! – Sorri. – Esse deve ser Scooby! Pode pegar? – Ela falou olhando para Scooby.

Nessa altura do campeonato, ele já estava bem acordado.

- Claro. - Falei.

Ela pegou-o no colo e fez carinho em sua cabeça. Ele pareceu gostar.

Jasper que estava logo atrás de Alice, olhou para Scooby um pouco... Enciumado? Segurei-me para não rir. Acho que agora teria mais um na lista. Eu juro que não entendo eles.

Esme apareceu trajando um vestido todo florido verde, com um avental branco por cima. Ela estava com o seu costumeiro sorriso maternal. Sorri para ela, sem conseguir me segurar.

- Bella, bem vinda. – Sorriu mais ainda. Pude ver Carlisle vindo logo atrás dela, com um sorriso em lábios também. Esme me deu um abraço e olhou para Scooby. – Esse deve ser o Scooby, certo? – Perguntou. Somente assenti. – Ele é muito fofo. Pode pegar no colo?

- Claro, pode. – Falei.

Ela pegou-o no colo e fez carinho no topo da cabeça. Carlisle acariciou-o também e Scooby abanou o rabinho. Oh, até que enfim um que não ficasse com ciúmes.

- Bem vinda, Bella. – Carlisle falou. – Vamos entrando, você deve estar cansada.

Entrei um pouco tímida e fui levada até um sofá, na sala.

- Vou levar sua bolsa até seu quarto. – Edward falou saindo da sala.

- Meu quarto? – Perguntei.

- É. – Alice falou. – Eu arrumei um quarto só para você.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci corada.

Alice riu, pegando Scooby no colo e fazendo carinho. Jasper tornou a olhar Scooby, enciumado. Sorri. Acho que até hoje, os únicos homens com que Scooby não tinha qualquer tipo de rivalidade era Charlie e Carlisle.

Logo Edward estava de volta.

- Eu comprei coisas novas para Scooby. – Alice disse com um sorriso.

- Eu disse. – Edward falou rindo.

Eu sorri.

- Vamos, vou te mostrar. – Alice levantou do sofá, puxando-me pela mão e levando Scooby em seu colo.

Alice me puxou pelas escadas, levando-me para um grande corredor. Nós fomos até o final do corredor e Alice apontou para a última porta, do lado direito.

- Esse é seu quarto. – Falou.

Logo em seguida apontou para o quarto em frente ao meu.

- Esse é meu quarto com Jazz.

Logo depois apontou para o quarto ao lado do meu.

- Esse é o quarto de Edward.

E então, apontou para a parede em nossa frente, com uma grande janela. Olhei para o chão e lá tinha coisas para cachorro. Caminha, ração, água e brinquedos, por exemplo.

- E ali é a cama de Scooby. – Falou sorrindo. – Coloquei-o ali porque fica perto de todos.

Sorri.

- Claro, por mim tudo bem.

Alice soltou Scooby no chão, que foi explorar suas novas coisas. Não demorou a que este deitasse e começasse a tirar seu cochilo. Preguiçoso.

Uma onda de mal-estar passou por mim e me apoiei na porta, um pouco tonta. Alice me ajudou, colocando o meu braço envolta de seu pescoço.

- Bella, está tudo bem? – Perguntou aparentemente preocupada.

- Só cansaço. – Falei sorrindo fracamente.

- Ah, claro. – Falou como se esquecesse de algo. – Quer ir dormir? Eu aviso para o pessoal que estava cansada e foi dormir mais cedo.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci.

Alice abriu a porta e me ajudou chegar à cama.

- Bella... – Falou, apontando para uma porta que havia dentro do quarto. O da direita. – Esse é o banheiro. – Agora apontava para a outra porta; o da direita. – Aquele é closet. Comprei roupas pra você, não iria dar pra gente sair pra comprar.

Assenti, sentando-me na cama. Bem grande por sinal.

O quarto era grande, com paredes verde claro, a roupa de cama era de um verde escuro e os móveis eram pretos. As cortinhas eram delicadas e brancas.

- Vou te deixar a vontade. – Falou. – Qualquer coisa grita. – Saiu do quarto.

Joguei a cabeça no travesseiro. Eu estava cansada física e emocionalmente.

**shut up when I'm talking to you!  
shut up, shut up, shut up!**

**shut up when I'm talking to you!  
shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up...!**

**...I'm about to BREAK!**

Fechei os olhos.

_"Haha, Bella. Não precisa ficar com essa cara."_

Não. Não. Não.

Por quê? Por que ela tinha que aparecer agora?

_"Você devia tomar mais cuidado."_

- Por favor... Saia da minha cabeça. – Murmurei.

Sentei-me na cama, colocando as mãos na cabeça, cada uma de um lado. Parecia que eu ia explodir. Parecia que minha cabeça era uma bomba.

_"Tic, tac, tic, tac. O tempo está acabando."_

- Cala a boca. – Falei.

Eu podia sentir o meu coração disparado. Eu podia sentir o suor descendo pela minha testa. E eu podia sentir as lágrimas descendo por meu rosto. Uma a uma. A minha cabeça doía com as lembranças.

_"Pretende se esconder pro resto da vida?"_

- Cala a boca. – Falei mais alto.

_"Querida, você sabe que é verdade."_

Não, não, não!

Eu já estava arfando... Ficando sem ar... Ficando sem forças...

- Bella! – Ouvi a voz de Edward.

Olhei para cima e pude ver um desesperado Edward vindo em minha direção.

**Everything you say to me  
(Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
('cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break)**

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, abraçando-me pela cintura. Coloquei a cabeça em seu ombro. Eu estava sem voz. Eu não conseguia falar, eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Eu estava desesperada. Por quê? Por que eu não conseguia me livrar daquilo? Por que cada vez que voltava, vinha mais forte? Coloquei uma de minhas mãos no peito de Edward. Eu estava trêmula.

- E-eu... Não s-sou... f-forte... – Tentei falar.

- Calma, Bella. Calma. – Edward falava baixinho em meu ouvido.

_"Você já tentou falar sobre isso?"_

- M-minha cabeça... e-está explodindo. – Eu falei. As lágrimas só tinham piorado.

- Calma, Bella. – Edward afagava meus cabelos. – Estou aqui, nada vai te acontecer.

Fechei os olhos, tentando fazer as lágrimas pararem.

_"__O sangue._

_O sangue cobrindo o chão._

_O sangue saindo dela._

_Os livros jogados por todos os lados._

_O sangue por cima desses livros._

_Ela estava de bruços, com a cabeça virada em minha direção._

_Ela estava mais pálida que o normal._

_Os olhos dela estava abertos; espantados e amedrontados._

_Mortos, opacos, vazios._

_Os lábios estavam arroxeados._

_As mãos estavam sobre o peito, de onde jorrava sangue. _

_Uma de suas mãos estavam sobre o carpete e suas unhas estavam cravadas neste._

_Seus fios de cabelos loiros, um dia vivos, agora estavam sujos de sangue, sem vida."_

Abri os olhos, tensa. As lágrimas se intensificaram e eu já não conseguia enxergar mais nada. A escuridão foi me tomando aos poucos, por causa do cansaço. Foi uma noite sem sonhos.

**Everything you say to me  
(Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
('cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to...)  
BREAK!**


	8. Breathe and try

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, lalala!

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada pelas reviews:_ Isa Stream, Fernanda Ransom, danda jabur, Lily Souma, Iziie Lestrange, Katryna Greenleaf Black, Nath Tsubasa Evans, Mili Black__._

Demorei menos pra postar. \o/ Mas é por causa que é menor, como podem ver. Nós estamos chegando no final. Mais dois capítulos e acaba. Já tenho eles escrito. Eles não são grandes também. Não demorarei pra postar. Mas, calma. Terá um epílogo. ;)

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam: quero reviews. :P

* * *

**Capítulo Oito: Breathe and try.**

_(Fly – Hilary Duff)_

**In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.**

Acordei com um dor de cabeça muito forte. E isso só me fez desejar voltar pro sono. Fui abrindo os olhos devagar, para fechá-los logo em seguida. A claridade era irritante. Pisquei várias vezes, tentando me acostumar com aquele ambiente. Senti algo em cima de minha cintura e olhei lentamente, com medo de descobrir o que seria. Uma mão. Tinha uma mão em minha cintura.

Acho que nunca pulei tão longe como eu havia pulado naquele momento. Fui parar no chão. Levantei devagar, ignorando a dor nas costas e a dor de cabeça.

- Bella?

Olhei.

- Edward? - Arregalei os olhos. – O que faz aqui?

Ele deu um sorriso envergonhado, coçando os olhos.

- Acho que acabei pegando no sono.

- Ah. – Murmurei, sentando-me na cama e passando as mãos no cabelo, tentando inutilmente arruma-los. – Desculpa o teatro de ontem.

Eu não estava recuperada. A dor de cabeça era uma prova concreta disso. E muito dolorosa, diga-se de passagem.

- Tudo bem. – Ela falou sério. – Mas o que aconteceu?

Fiquei envergonhada. Como falar que meu _fantasma_ resolveu perturbar novamente? Acho que ele tinha o direito de saber, já que ele me ajudou. Mas eu não conseguia contar. Era vergonhoso. Era constrangedor. E era doloroso. Era _muito_ doloroso lembrar daquilo.

- Err... É que... – Falei, tentando começar. – Ela resolveu me perturbar, a minha cabeça doía demais, mas já estou bem. Que dizer, eu ainda estou com dor de cabeça. – Falei sem dar sequer uma pausa.

Ele sorriu, engatinhando em minha direção. Senti meu coração parar e logo em seguida dar vários pulos. Ele se sentou do meu lado, meio virado pra mim e colocou uma mão em meu rosto, fazendo-me olha-lo. Ele tinha um olhar intenso e eu senti um arrepio subir minha coluna. Por um momento eu esqueci a dor nas costas, esqueci a dor de cabeça, esqueci os problemas. Eu podia ficar olhando aquelas esmeraldas pro resto de minha vida, sem nunca me cansar.

- Você tem que superar isso, Bella. – Ele falava de maneira tão persuasiva. – Tem que deixar isso no passado. No ontem. E seguir em frente. Viver o hoje e pensar no amanhã. – Eu sentia ele acariciando minha bochecha tão leve e lentamente.

De repente, ele se afastou. Parecia estar em uma discussão interna. Então ele me olhou e sorriu, se levantando.

- Eu vou ter que ir pra escola. – Ele falou.

- Como?

– Não tive a mesma sorte que você e além do mais, eu estou no último ano. Não posso faltar. – Ele explicou pacientemente.

Olhei-o confusamente.

- Mas que horas são? – Perguntei.

Ele apontou para algo atrás de mim e eu olhei. O relógio em cima do criado-mudo. Eram seis da manhã. Ele ia pra escola.

Um arrepio subiu a minha espinha. E não era do modo bom. Era o mesmo arrepio que eu tinha quando estava próxima de encontrar Sam. Isso não era bom. Definitivamente não era bom.

- Não é perigoso? – Perguntei de repente.

- Hã? – Ele me olhava confusamente.

- Não é perigoso você ir pra escola?

- Não. – Ele sorriu.

Eu não estava tão certa disso.

- Vou me arrumar. – Ele disse. – Antes de sair eu venho dar tchau. – Já tinha saído do quarto.

Eu estava sozinha. De novo.

**Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,**

Levantei-me e fui até a janela, abrindo-a. O vento gelado da manhã bateu em meu rosto. De frente pra minha janela tinha... mato. Plantas, árvores, lodo. Enfim, verde. Eu via a floresta se estender quilômetros e quilômetros a minha frente. O vento passava pelas copas das árvores, fazendo um barulho tranqüilizador. Pelo menos pra mim.

Fechei os olhos, deixando-me levar pelos sons.

_"Gosta de __Shakespeare__?"_

Pela primeira vez desde que ela havia morrido, não me incomodei em ouvir sua voz. Sorri. Agora a voz dela estava tão mais baixa, tão mais calma. Não era mais aquele alvoroço todo. E eu estava feliz por isso.

Eu estava, aos poucos, pegando meu controle de volta.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, parada. O vento em meu cabelo e o som das folhas era tão... Calmo. Como se não existisse problemas. Como se não existisse ladrões. Como se não existisse assassinos. Como se não existisse mortes de inocentes. Como se o mundo fosse _perfeito_. Era uma sensação boa, mesmo sabendo que nada daquela sensação fosse verdade. Problemas _existiam_. Ladrões, assassinos e mortes de inocentes _também_. O mundo não era simples e maravilhoso. Não era _perfeito_. E _nunca_ seria.

- Bella?

Olhei para trás e Edward estava lá, olhando-me. Avaliando-me.

- Sim?

- Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou.

Sorri de maneira verdadeira. A primeira em dias. Eu estava bem.

- Sim.

Ele sorriu, parecendo realmente feliz. Aproximou-se mais ainda, colocando uma mão em minha bochecha. Corei.

- Queria fazer algo antes de ir... – Ele falou concentrado. – Algo que quero fazer há algum tempo...

Ele aproximou o rosto fechando os olhos. Senti meu coração dar um salto mortal. Fechei os olhos, nervosa e ansiosa. Ansiosa como nunca tinha ficado em minha vida antes. Seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus muito levemente. Seu toque era tão delicado, tão fofo. Ele aprofundou o beijo. Era intenso e calmo ao mesmo tempo.

Agora eu tinha algo pra falar que era perfeito. O beijo dele era _perfeito_.

Ele se afastou. Para minha infelicidade. E sorriu ao ver meu bico insatisfeito.

- Volto depois. – Saiu do quarto.

Senti um arrepio subir a coluna e uma vontade de fazer o Edward voltar. Algo ia acontecer.

E não ia ser bom.

Sentei na cama. Eu ainda podia parar Edward. Era só correr. Ele estava perto, dava tempo de parar.

Eu ouvi barulhos de carros.

... Não dava mais.

Apertei o tecido de minha calça, desesperada. Vi Alice entrar no quarto e respirei fundo.

- Bella, tudo bem? – Perguntou.

- Estou preocupada. – Respondi.

- Eu também. – Ela disse. – Algo ruim vai acontecer.

- Como você sabe?

- São sensações. – Ela explicou. – Eu sinto que aquilo vai acontecer. Não sei como.

Sorri.

- Acho que eu também tenho tido isso esses dias.

Ela riu, me abraçando. Foi me puxando para closet.

- Que tal nós divertimos provando roupas? – Perguntou.

- Ah... Não. – Resmunguei.

- Por favor! – Ela estava com uma cara tão fofinha...

Fiz uma careta.

- Ok.

**Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.**

Eu acho que perdi umas duas horas, ali com Alice. Já nem sabia como eu aguentava aquilo; era muito cansativo. Fui salva por Esme, que nos chamava para ir tomar café. Descemos rapidamente. Eu estava com um jeans black e uma blusa azul marinho de gola alta.

Sentamo-nos à mesa e comemos calmamente. Scooby estava no pé de Esme, pra ver se ganhava algo. Eu ri daquela cena e fui acompanhada por Alice e Esme.

Eu estava nervosa, era verdade. Mas nem por isso eu deixaria que o dia delas acabacem por minha causa. Eu estava começando a me acostumar com aquela sensação. A voz de Sophie já soava bem mais baixo em minha cabeça, como se tudo estivesse perto de acabar. Como se aquela maluquice fosse acabar há qualquer momento.

Meu celular começou a tocar. Atendi, eu não reconhecia aquele número.

- Alô?

- _Estou com Edward. _– Era Sam. Senti-me tensa. _– É melhor você aparecer na biblioteca da escola. _– Uma pausa. – _Ou ele morre._

Desligou.

E meu mundo desabou.


	9. Correndo contra o tempo

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, lalala!

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada pelas reviews:_ Fernanda Ransom, __Mili Black,__ Katryna Greenleaf Black, __danda jabur, Nath Tsubasa Evans, Isa Stream, Iziie Lestrange, Helena D. Cullen, Lily Souma._

Estamos chegando no fim. Logo estarei com uma nova fic aqui no FF, que já está sendo escrita. ;) Esse capítulo foi tenso e nada melhor que Slipknot pra escrevê-lo/ouví-lo. Apesar de que 'Til we Die é mais calma que outras deles.

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam: quero reviews. :P

* * *

**Capítulo Nove: Correndo contra o tempo.**

_(Música: 'Til we die – Slipknot)_

**Our friends  
Are all hurting  
From moments a  
And regrets  
And charity  
Laced with a lie  
Still we keep hoping  
To fix all the defects  
And strengthen  
These seminal times  
We go on together  
For better or worse  
Our history  
Is to real to hate  
Now and forever  
We stay until morning  
And promise to fight  
For our fate**

Eu fechei lentamente o celular, respirando lentamente. Eu rezava pra ser uma _brincadeira_. Mas não era. Sam tinha atacado em um dos meus pontos fracos. Como ele podia? Se ele queria eu, pra que envolver inocentes? Pessoas que não tinham nada a ver.

Uma luz passou por minha cabeça.

_Pessoas?_

Será que tinha mais gente envolvida? Mais reféns?

Apertei o celular em minhas mãos. A vontade de chorar estava me sufocando. Mas eu não _podia_. Eu tinha que ser _forte_.

- Quem era, Bella? – Esme perguntou apreensiva.

- Podem me emprestar um carro? – Perguntei rapidamente, antes que me arrependesse.

- Pra quê? – Alice perguntou.

- É urgente. – Falei. – Qual o caminho pra minha casa?

Alice me olhou nervosa, mas jogou a chave.

- Pegue meu porshe, ele é mais rápido. Eu irei logo atrás. – Ela falou. Ela sabia, afinal. – É seguir a rua até o fim e quando chegar na estrada, vire pra esquerda. E seguir em frente.

- Certo. - Falei me levantando.

Saí rapidamente da casa, pegando o porshe de Alice e acelerando muito. Quando eu cheguei na estrada, já estava a 120 Km/h. Era isso que dava o nervoso. Se eu batesse tava tudo ferrado. Mas eu não iria diminuir a velocidade.

Não demorou para que eu estivesse perto da escola. Vi que tinham muitos policiais em volta. Como eu iria passar por tudo aquilo? Estacionei perto da escola e entrei na floresta que tinha ao lado dela, dando a volta na escola. Lá tinham policiais também, mas era bem menos. De onde tinham surgidos tantos? Aproximei-me.

- _Você já ouviu o que ele quer em troca de soltar os reféns?_

_- O que? _

_- Ele quer que a filha do Chefe Swan entre lá sozinha._

_- É claro que o Chefe Swan não vai deixar._

Depois de ouvir o pequeno dialogo, senti-me mais irritada. Sam iria me ver, se desejava. Era tudo minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse ido atrás, não teria acontecido isso. Eu sentia o medo, a culpa, e a raiva borbulhando em meu sangue.

Não tinha como entrar na escola sem ser vista. Então eles iriam me ver, só que não seriam rápidos o bastante para me parar.

Peguei um pedaço de madeira e corri em direção a uma janela baixa que tinha ali. Tenho certeza que eles tinha me visto, mas não liguei. Quebrei o vidro, entrando pelo buraco enquanto o vidro ainda caia. Senti minhas roupas e pele serem cortadas sem dó. Não liguei pra dor. Nem pro sangue. Nem pra tontura causada pelo sangue. As lágrimas ameaçavam cair, mas eu as segurava. Não era simples a situação. Ao contrário, na verdade. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de por a perder.

Cheguei em frente a porta da biblioteca e respirei fundo, entrando. Estranhamente eu sabia pra onde seguir. Fui passando pelos corredores rapidamente e cheguei onde eles estavam.

A imagem a seguir me desarmou completamente. Tinha várias pessoas ali. Angela, Mike, Tanya, Jessica, mais alguns desconhecidos e... Edward.

Todos estavam machucados, menos Edward. Este estava com uma arma apontada pra si. Meu coração falhou uma batida e a raiva subiu mais ainda.

**Til we die  
Til we die**

**The start of a journey  
Is every bit worth it  
I can't let you  
Down anymore  
The sky  
Is still clearing  
We're never afraid  
And the consequences  
Opens the door  
I never stopped trying  
I never stopped  
Feeling like family  
Is much more than blood  
Don't go on without me  
The piece  
That I represent  
Compliments each  
And everyone**

- Sam. – Falei.

Ele olhou-me, assim como todos ali presentes. Eu podia ver o medo nos olhos deles. Eu podia ver o desespero ali. E isso só me deixava mais nervosa.

- Vejo que apareceu. – Sam falou com um sorriso cínico. – E pelo visto você teve que entrar por alguma janela quebrada.

Pelo visto ele tinha ouvido o barulho da janela se quebrando. E sabia que era eu. Agora me pergunto: _Como?_

Eu estava a ponto de me quebrar. Física e emocionalmente. Aquelas feridas estavam doendo demais. Dei uma rápida olhada em mim... Eu estava coberta de sangue. Coberta _mesmo_. Eu estava querendo muito desabar de tanto chorar. Mas se eu fizesse isso, eu mostraria alguém fraca pra Sam e ele poderia se aproveitar.

- Por que, Sam? – Perguntei. – Por que matou Sophie? – Minha voz estava sem vida. Sem emoções.

Muitos ali arregalaram os olhos. Com certeza desconheciam esse fato. Sam estava em silêncio, me estudando.

- Por que? – Perguntei novamente.

- Já que você vai morrer, posso deixar você saber. – Ele sorriu sinistramente. Senti meus pêlos do braço se eriçarem. E não era de uma maneira boa. – Matei-a porque ela estava com outro.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Ciúmes? Ela tinha sido morta por ciúmes? Como ele era capaz disso? Senti vontade de atirar na cabeça dele. Respirei fundo.

- Como pôde? – Perguntei. Fiquei surpresa. Minha voz ainda estava sem emoções, apesar de estar desabando por dentro. – E Emily?

- Sophie era minha amante, mas ela não quis mais. Por causa de outro. – Ele falou ainda sorrindo.

- Seu louco. – Acusei. Ameacei chegar mais perto e Sam chegou com a arma mais perto de Edward. Parei. Eu não podia agir por impulso. Tinha vida de inocentes ali envolvida. A vida de Edward. Meu amor.

**Til we die  
Til we die**

**We won't be forgotten  
We'll never give in  
This war we've achieved  
Has allowed us to win**

Edward olhava tudo aterrorizado. Senti vontade de trocar de lugar com ele.

Eu iria tirar eles de lá e se tudo desse certo sairia viva de lá também.

- Então faremos assim... – Falei pausadamente. – Você solta eles e deixa eles irem embora. Já estou aqui, não é? Não vou fugir. Não tem como.

Ele pareceu pensar no assunto.

- Irei soltar um por um. E se você fizer algum movimento em falso, eles morrem. – Ele falou apontando a arma agora para Angela. – Pode ir. – Falou pra ela.

Ela se levantou lentamente e olhou para mim. Um misto de medo e gratidão podia ser visto em seus olhos. Medo por mim e pelo os outros. Gratidão por estar livrando-a daquilo.

**Til we die  
Til we die**

**My last true confession  
Will open your eyes  
I've never known  
Trust like the nine  
Let it be spoken  
Let it be screamed  
They'll never ever  
Take us alive**

Suspirei, tentando ficar parada. Meu corpo doía horrores. Eu ainda estava com aquela mascara fria e pretendia continuar com ela. Eu estava no meio de uma _guerra_. Uma guerra que eu podia perder.

Perder meus amigos. Meu amor. E minha vida.

- Você. – Sam falou apontando pra Tanya. – Pode ir.

Ela se levantou rapidamente, dando um olhar preocupado na direção de Edward e foi embora também.

Ouvi alguns barulhos e presumi que era a policia. Fiquei desesperada. Sam olhou-me enraivecido. Ouvi o barulho de um tiro.

**Til we die  
Til we die**

**We won't be forgotten  
We'll never give in  
This war we've achieved  
Has allowed us to win**

**Carry on  
Carry on**

- Você irá apodrecer na cadeia, Sam. – Gritei.

Senti uma dor aguda na minha barriga. Gritei. Minha visão foi escurecendo e antes de perder a consciência, ouvi gritos. Muitos gritos.

**(We'll never be broken  
We won't be denied)  
(Our war is the present  
We need to unite)  
(We'll never be broken  
We wont be denied)  
(Our war is the present  
We need to unite)**


	10. Voltando ao normal

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, lalala!

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada pelas reviews_._

Último capítulo... É... The End. Mas tem um epílogo. E a nova fic está postada. ( h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 8 5 7 2 0 1 / 1 / ).

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam: quero reviews. :P

* * *

**Capítulo Dez (Final): Voltando ao normal.**

_(Música: Beat of my Heart – Hilary Duff)_

**To the beat of my  
To the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart**

**I'm thinking about,  
Letting it out,  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna go out,  
But looking around,  
I finally found,  
The rhythm of love,  
The feeling of sound,  
It's making a change,  
The feeling is strange,  
It's coming right back,  
right back in my range,  
Not worried about,  
anything else,  
I'm waking up, **

_Dum... dum... dum... dum... dum... duum..._

Eu ouvia meu coração. Leve e ritmado ficar cada vez mais lento. Eu sentia meu corpo tão leve... Tão dopado. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu não conseguia sentir nada. Eu estava numa escuridão sem fim. Eu tentava abrir meus olhos, mas não conseguia. Eu estava ficando fraca. Cada vez mais fraca. Eu parecia estar flutuando. Flutuando pra outro lugar. Pra um lugar melhor, talvez.

_Duum... duuum... duuum..._

Uma luz apareceu em minha frente. Parecia tão pacífico. Tão calmo. Tão quente. Tão protetor. Tão acolhedor. Flutuei para mais perto daquela sensação acolhedora.

_Duuuum..._

_"Ela está morrendo!"_

Agora eu entendia. Eu estava entre a vida e a morte. Eu sempre achei que a vida que fosse a 'luz'. Parecia que não. Eu podia escolher. Eu estava exatamente entre a vida e a morte.

Flashs de minha vida passaram diante de meus olhos. Renée... Charlie... Angela... Jessica... Mike... Alice... Esme... Scooby... E Edward.

Eu queria ir. E queria ficar.

Olhei para a escuridão. Era tão... Tenebroso. Sem querer flutuei para mais perto da luz.

_Duuuuuum..._

A escuridão parecia tão... Medonha. Mas... Era lá onde estava meus amigos.

**To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,**

_"Tic, tac, tic, tac. Seja rápida para escolher."_

Era Sophie. Ali na minha frente. Era ela. Na luz.

- Sophie...

_"Querida, estou orgulhosa de você. Cresceu tanto. Mas agora tem que escolher."_

- Mas...

_Duuuuuum..._

_"Rápido."_

Olhei para ela. A luz. Olhei para a escuridão. Céu ou terra. Paz ou guerra. Viver ou morrer.

- Tchau Sophie. Foi bom tever.

Sorri e vi que fui retribuída. Me joguei na escuridão, antes que fosse tarde de mais.

_Duuuum... Duuum... Duum... Dum... Dum..._

_"Conseguimos!"_

E depois disso, foi como se eu entrasse num sono profundo.

**I'm up from my down,  
I turn it around,  
But making it back,  
I'm not gonna drown,  
I'm taking a stance,  
I won't miss a chance,  
I want you to see,  
I'm not scared to dance,  
The way that you feel,  
Could never be real,  
I want you to know I finished the deal,  
So I'm sayin' to you,  
I'll always be true,  
To the rhythm inside,**

- _Oh, meu anjinho._

Aquela era a voz de minha... Mãe. O que ela fazia aqui? Tentei abrir os olhos... Sem sucesso. Senti uma mão delicada em minha face. Tentei novamente abrir os olhos. E dessa vez eu consegui.

_- Ela está acordando!_

Pisquei, tentando me acostumar com a luz. A primeira coisa que focalizei foi o teto. Eu estava no hospital.

- Bella, amor. Está me ouvindo?

Olhei para o lado e lá estava minha mãe. Sorri fracamente, sem conseguir falar nada.

- Fiquei tão preocupada. – Ela falou dando um beijo em minha testa.

Passei os olhos pelo quarto. Esme e Alice também estavam lá. Sorri para elas. Eu com certeza estava dopada. E o efeito estava começando a passar, porque eu estava começando a sentir dor.

- Mãe... – Eu falei. Estava com a voz rouca. – Está doendo.

- Oh. – Ela exclamou. – O efeito deve estar passando... Vou chamar o Dr. Carlisle.

- Vou com você. – Esme falou sorrindo e as duas saíram da sala.

Alice se sentou ao meu lado e sorriu.

- Como você está? – Perguntou.

- Como se tivessem me jogando na frente de um caminhão. – Respondi fazendo careta. Meu rosto doeu. Parei na hora de fazer careta. – Dói tudo.

Ela riu levemente, mas eu vi uma ponta de preocupação em seus olhos.

- Como estão outros? – Eu perguntei.

Ela hesitou.

**To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,**

**Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,**

- Agora todos estão bem. – Ela respondeu por fim.

- Agora? – Perguntei.

- É...

- Por que? – Perguntei nervosa.

- Acalme-se, Bella. – Alice falou. – Vou explicar.

Respirei fundo.

- Então... – Ela começou. – Depois que você levou o tiro, Sam tentou revidar contra a policia. – Uma pausa. – Edward e Jéssica levaram tiros de raspão. – Prendi a respiração. – Mas não foi grave e eles estão bem. – Mais uma pausa. – Um policial levou um tiro na perna, mas já está bem também. – Respirou fundo. – Sam levou um tiro no peito e morreu.

Fiquei parada, tentando absorver todas as informações. Suspirei.

- Todas, fora o Sam, estão bem, não é? – Perguntei.

- Fora você também, Bella. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Você está um caco.

Obrigada por lembrar.

- Certo, certo. – Falei impaciente. – Mas estão bem, não é?

- Sim. – Ela sorriu.

Sorri. E a dor começou a piorar.

**To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start,**

**The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,**

Vi Dr. Carlisle entrar no quarto, acompanhado de minha mãe e Esme. Elas conversavam animadamente.

- Como está, querida? – Ele perguntou.

- Mal. – Falei.

Ele me deu um remédio. Ruim, por sinal. E eu comecei a ficar sonolenta.

- Você durmirá, mas a dor irá passar. – Carlisle falou sorrindo.

- Uma coisa... – Falei. – Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?

- Quatro dias. – Carlisle respondeu.

- Ah. – Murmurei.

Me ajeitei na cama e não demorou para que o sono e levasse para uma dimenssão diferente.

**Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart.**

Não sei quanto tempo dormi, mas meu corpo estava cansado. Então presumo que, pelo menos, uma tarde inteira eu teria dormido. Abri os olhos lentamente e fiquei piscando, até me acostumar com a fraca luz. Olhei para a janela... Estava escurecendo e tinha alguém lá. Alguém de costas. E esse alguém era Edward. Ele parecia um anjo.

- Edward? – Falei baixinho.

Ele virou para mim e vi um lindo sorriso aparecer em seus lábios.

- Bella... – Ele se aproximou, sentando-se na cama, ao meu lado.

Ele começou acariciar meu rosto e eu corei, olhando-o. Em seus olhos transpareciam um misto de felicidade e preocupação.

- Fiquei preocupado. – Ele falou. – O que deu em você pra entrar lá?

Fiquei com um pouco de raiva.

- E você acha que eu deixaria vocês lá para morrerem?

Ele sorriu.

- Me prometa que não fará mais isso. – Ele sussurrou se aproximando.

- Hmm... Prometo. – Falei sorrindo.

Ele encostou seus lábios nos meus e me beijou muito delicadamente. Diria até apaixonadamente. Correspondi do mesmo modo. Ali haviam tantos sentimentos misturados. Paixão, medo, preocupação, carinho e acho que... Amor.

- Ei, ei. Hospital não é lugar pra se fazer filhos. – Uma voz estrondosa se fez presente.

Separei de Edward, assustada. Um cara musculoso e de cabelos escuros estava em nossa frente. Edward fez uma careta.

- Ah, esse é Emmett.

**The End!**


	11. Epílogo: Final Feliz

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, lalala!

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada pelas reviews_. _Não vai dar pra responder agora, mas se der, a noite eu respondo tudo! É que agora que começou as aulas, meu tempo no pc tá pequeno. Ainda que eu estudo de tarde. ¬¬

Mas ok! Aqui está o epílogo!

Agradeço vocês terem acompanhado, mesmo aqueles que nunca deixaram uma review. Agradeço de coração cada um de vocês, é imensamente gratificante receber um recadinho. Cada vez que eu abria meu e-mail e via que tinha uma review, eu quase pulava da cadeira, de felicidade. Muito obrigada, mesmo.

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam: quero reviews. As últimas reviews dessa fic. :P

* * *

**Epílogo: Final Feliz.**

Já fazia um mês desde toda a confusão. Eu tinha saído do hospital há duas semanas. Eu ficara lá um tempo em observação. Parece que o meu estado tinha sido grave. Bem... Devia ser.

Muita coisa havia acontecido. A primeira era... Eu estava namorando com Edward. Sim, pulem. Pois eu garanto que pulei muito quando ele me pediu. _Pulei em cima dele._

Tanya tinha tentando reaver Edward, e por um momento achei que ela fosse conseguir. Eles conversavam tanto. Isso era antes de ele me pedir em namoro, claro. E ela parecia tão decidida a conseguir. Edward parecia não perceber suas intenções. Ou tentava não ver. Ou fingia não ver. Ou via e gostava. Não sei. Isso é uma incógnita pra mim até hoje.

Eu e Alice somos melhores amigas. Eu conto tudo pra ela e vice versa. Virei sua barbie tamanho real, mas era bom ver o sorriso aparecer em seu rosto a cada roupa nova em meu corpo.

Carlisle e Esme me tratam como se eu fosse da família. Uma filha, talvez. Sempre muito carinhosos e atenciosos.

Eu conheci Emmett no dia do hospital e desde então ele tinha virado meu _melhor amigo_. Mesmo me zoando. Ele é muito criança, mas é muito divertido. Ele também adora zoar minha vida sexual com Edward. Um dia eu supero... _Ou não_. Conheci Rosalie, namorada de Emmett. No começo ela meio que me olhava torto, mas já éramos amigas. Não tão chegadas, mas ainda assim amigas.

Scooby tinha conquistado _mesmo_ a família Cullen. Ou as mulheres Cullen e Carlisle. Alice, Rosalie, Esme e Carlisle adoram meu fofão. Tenho que levá-lo pra visitá-los sempre. E quando eu digo _sempre_, é _sempre mesmo._ Emmett, Jasper e Edward não vão com a cara de Scooby. Ciúmes, talvez?

Edward sempre tão carinhoso e fofo. Ele me tratava como uma rainha. Não podia estar mais feliz.

- Pensando em que? – A voz de Edward me despertou.

- Em tudo. – Falei sorrindo.

- Estou no meio desse "tudo"? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Estávamos em La Push. Na praia. Vendo o pôr-do-sol.

- Claro... – Sorri.

Ele sorriu.

- ... Que não. – Meu sorriso aumentou.

Seu sorriso desapareceu. Ri.

- Bobinho. – Brinquei, pulando em cima dele.

Ele riu, beijando-me. Já disse que o beijo dele é _perfeito_? Sim? Então eu repito. É_ perfeito_.

Senti algo pulando em cima de mim e olhei.

- Scooby... – Eu e Edward praticamente rosnamos.

E ele só abanava o rabinho. Rodei os olhos, sorrindo. Esse era meu _final feliz_.

- Ei, já disse pra não fazerem filhos na praia. – Uma voz estrondosa se fez presente.

- Emmett...

**The End...**


End file.
